To A New Life
by aroar11
Summary: A girl is forced to leave the U.S. to live with relatives in Ireland. Relatives who are close friends with the Fowls.(She and Artemis dislike each other from the start.)But what happens when they have to work together to save...*Complete*
1. Chapter 1

                                               My first Fan Fiction.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^                                           

       Where were they? I know I told them the right day and time to pick me up from the airport. They were supposed to be here two hours ago. It's not like I could go get a taxi to take me to their house. They have neglected to tell me where they lived. Which was dumb of them. They knew I had never been to their house before. Hell, they knew I had never been to Ireland before!

  I sighed and started walking to the restroom. *This is so like Aunt Kate and Uncle Richard. Just because they are rich they think everyone has to wait on them. They have no respect for anyone if the person is not rich. * I sighed again as I opened the restroom door, and walked in. Stopping in front of a sink I looked into it and started taking slow breaths. My temper has been very short these last few weeks, and it was getting shorter by the second.

         I forced myself to stop thinking about my relatives as looked at myself in the mirror. (Not that I'm self centered or anything, it's just that I was already looking at myself, and I had to stop thinking about Them, or else I was going to go crazy.) I saw a thin, sort-of-tan skinned girl, with black shoulder length hair, and sad gray eyes. Since the accident, and the death of my parents, I could hardly recognize myself anymore.

        The car accident was the reason for all the changes in my life. It's the reason why I had to leave the U.S. Also, it's the reason why I had to move to Ireland and live with them.

         Semi-calm I straightened my shoulders, and walked out. Checking the people around me I decided to walk in the general direction as everyone else.

        * O.k. there's the exit. You could just wait for them outside. If they don't pick you up today you could sleep on the floor like that man over there is doing. Or not. * Smiling I walked out, into a somewhat blinding light. 

           After my eyes adjusted to the light, I looked around, and found to my horror that someone was holding up a sign with my name on it. There was no mistaking it, it clearly said, ''Catharine Sunny.''

            I did a quick retake on the person holding the sign. He was the biggest person I had ever seen in my whole life. He was wearing black sunglasses and a suit.

            *He looks like a member of the C.I.A. or the F.B.I. or whatever they have here in Ireland. * 

              At that moment a person standing next to the F.B.I. man said, ''There is no reason for her to be this late it's, just rude. Go check one more time, then were leaving. You know how I hate being in the sun.'' This was all said in a cold voice that made me want to shiver.

               The owner of the voice was a guy around my age. He was about a head taller than me. He had dark blue eyes, almost black, and black hair. You could tell by looking at him that he didn't like the sun, he was very, very white. All in all he reminded me of a vampire. The scowl on his face helped this thought too.

             ''O.k., Artemis,'' said the F.B.I. Man, ''I'll check one more time.''

              Before he could manage a step I ran up to them and said, ''Hi. I'm Catharine Sunny or Cat. What's your name?''

               The guy Artemis stepped forward, with a cold look in his eyes, and said in an even colder voice, ''It's rude to keep people waiting, do you know that? Why are you late.''

              * O.k. no, ''Hi, my name is…''and I'm the rude one? *

               ''I'm not late it's just-''

               ''Pardon me, but one of us is late. And Artemis Fowl the second is never late.''

               *Was he referring to him self in third person? * Looking into his eyes I saw that he was. *Is he that arrogant? *  I didn't mean to say anything, but I couldn't help it, ''Well, someone thinks highly of himself.''   


	2. Chapter 2

    I thought Artemis could not look any colder than he already did, how wrong I was. At that moment he gave me a look that made me shiver. When he finally turned away I was very glad.

''Butler, go get the car.''

 When the F.B.I. man turned away and left, I just stood there staring at him. *Was he called, ''Butler'' or was Artemis just that arrogant not to learn the guys name? * Thinking about this I missed it when Artemis started to talk again.

  ''You should be thanking me. I took time out of my busy schedule to come down here and pick you up. I didn't have to. I wouldn't have ether if it hadn't been for my parents calling and reminding me that I had been asked to. If I hadn't been here no one would have picked you up. You should learn to be less rude.''

  At least that is what I thought he said. I was to busy thinking that the name Artemis the Arrogant would suit him. A much more important thought than anything he had to say.

 ''Well thank-you for taking time out of your busy schedule to come here and pick me up.'' I replied sarcastically, ''By the way why did my aunt and uncle dare ask Artemis Fowl the Second to come and pick me up?''

    He gave me another scowl before saying, ''your aunt gave me a letter to give to you explaining all that. I'll give it to you in the car.''

  There was a short silence, for about a minute before a limo showed up. With, unsurprisingly, Butler as the driver. He parked, got out, and opened the door for Artemis and I to get in.

 This was my first time in a limo, but I didn't want to show it and get another scowl from Artemis. Luckily he sat far away from me.

 ''Here this is the letter. Now be quiet while I work.'' This was all he said as he shoved an envelope at me, and garbed a lab top.

   ''Why thank-you your highness.'' I replied, while he just ignored me.

  * Why would aunt Kate give me a letter when she could just call me? All well, it's not like if I keep staring at it, it will tell me its self. * I sighed and opened the letter. 

 ##########################################################                              

Dear Catharine,

   I am sorry for the loss of your parents, and if there is a person more affected by the death of my sister I know it's you. I know I can't take your mothers places in your heart, but I would like for us to be close. I have never been able to have children because I can't face the thought of loosing my beautiful figure. I don't know how Lassen did it. I refuse to look on the bad side of things. My sister has died, but I gain a daughter.         

   I'm so sorry for not being there to pick you up. I'll find a way to repay you. But you have to understand the Fowls, our dear friends, asked us to go on a round trip cruse with them. How could Richard and I refuse them?

    It's a good thing dear Arty didn't go and was able to pick you up. Isn't he just a cutie? I think he is your age too, seventeen right?

    Well anyway, we got your stuff and had a room prepared for you. But sadly you will not be seeing it for about a month. You'll be staying at the Fowl's manor. Where Butler will be to supervise you. Dear Arty is there so it wont be that bad. (I think a girl maid will be there also.) You'll just be staying there during the weekends. During the week you will stay at your school, Faye's Academy for the Gifted.

   It's a great school, I have been told. Luckily for you, you will be going to school with Arty. So you already have a friend. Arty's a genius like you, did you know that?

                                                                      Love and Kisses,

                                                                                              Aunt Kate

P.S. I gave Butler two thousand dollars to give to you to get clothes and such. I think it will hold you over till we get back.  

############################################################

     * ''Arty.'' ''Dear Arty.'' Same school as ''Dear Arty.'' Genius too. Living in his house?!! What kind of person is my aunt? She is just dumping me with total strangers! I have huge doubts about Butler's supervision skills. Two thousand dollars!!!!! (O.K. I'm really complaining about that part.) With two thousand dollars I could buy about everything need for a room, and have some money left over for a pizza! Again, I ask what kind of person is my aunt? *   

                                                                                             


	3. Chapter 3

    After reading the letter through again I made my way up the limo to the window thing that separated us from Butler. Not missing a beat, as I threw a sour glance at Artemis when he looked up to see what I was doing. Butler lowered the separating, tinted window, when I knocked.

   ''Um, Butler? I was wondering when I get to go shopping for clothes. I mean since I can't exactly go to my aunt's house and get my own clothes, it leaves me without clothes. I'm also sort of hungry, I haven't eaten in a while.''

 ''We're taking care of your clothes problem right now miss. We are on our way to some designer stores. As to the food problem you'll have to ask Master Artemis if he wants to stop.''

*So it's ''Master Artemis'' now? Just great. No wonder his head is so inflated. * I turned around, took a look at Artemis and wished I hadn't said anything.

    He had closed his lab top, with his folded over it. His eyes were still cold, but he had a smug look on his face. A look that said, 'To get what you want you'll have to beg me on hands and knees.' It was a look I wanted to slap off his face. (I would have too, if it hadn't been for the fact that I would be living with him for a while. Damn. )     Looking at me, he raised an eyebrow and said, ''yes?''  

*It's not that big of a car he knows what I want. Damn him. *

''O.h, Artemis! I had no idea you had a hearing deficiency. I'LL TRY TO TALK LOUDER IN THE FUTURE.''

''Shut up, you're just making a fool of yourself.'' Said, of course in his usual cold, quiet voice. ''What do you find so funny Butler?''

''Nothing, but know that she mentions it I find myself hungry also.'' 

*Thank-you Butler. For a second there Artemis looked like he would like to watch me starve. He probably would. *

    ''All right fine. We'll eat before we take Miss. Sunny shopping. There is not a decent restaurant for a few miles, so Butler take us to Hoban.'' With that he reopened his lab top and went back to whatever he was doing.

    I looked back to Butler. He gave me a smile and a wink, through the mirror, and rolled up the separating window-thing. Leaving me alone again with no one to talk to except his highness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

20 minutes later.

''Are we there yet?''

''No.''

 ''Are we there yet now?''

''No. Go away.''

 ''Are we there-'' I didn't get to finish because Artemis suddenly jumped up and banged on the window-thing. Before Butler had the window down an inch Artemis said, 

''stop the car Butler. Now.''

*Oh great he's going to kick me out. Maybe Butler will hand over my money before they drive away. *

    But to my surprise as soon as the car stopped Artemis was the one to jump off, and slam the door shut. As he opened the front passengers door he ordered, '' Butler close that window and leave it closed.''

    * How lucky am I. Yes! * 

 An unknown time later.

* A hot dog stand. A person eating a sandwich. A little kid eating an ice cream. Some pigeons eating something from an old lady. This is what I'm reduced to. Watching other people eat while I stare at them and try not to drewl. Oh, oh McDonalds ! Milkshakes, fries, hamburgers…wait. Yes were stopping! *   

    Opening my door, Butler said, ''where here miss.''

    ''Thank-you, thank-you!'' I said as I started walking to McDonalds.

    ''No, this way.'' I turned to look back at Butler. He was pointing at a fancy restaurant a few buildings away from McDonalds.

*No, no. I want McDonalds. I want fries, shakes, and I want to slap Artemis. * He was looking at me with a smug, amused look on his face. * Damn him, damn, damn. *

*It doesn't smell right in here. What in the world is that lady eating? *  

 Artemis and the waiter were leading the way to the table, leaving me and Butler to bring up the rear.

    ''Butler? Could I have some of my money to go get something from McDonalds?''

    ''You don't want to eat here?''

    ''No.''

    ''O.k., here.' He said handing me a twenty.

    Leaving the restaurant and running to Jack in the Box felt good. But opening the doors and smelling the familiar food felt like heaven.  

   #############################################################################

Thanks for the Reviews. I'm sorry I can't put up a story ever day. I have to share the computer with my sisters.                                                                                                                                                                    


	4. Chapter 4

     A huge shadow fell upon me, during my second piece of pie, which turned out to be Butler. 'Miss Sunny it's time to go now.'

  'Oh, o.k… Butler? Is Artemis always this way?'

    'No, he only acts different around people he doesn't know well. When he gets to know you better it will be different.'

    * I doubt that. *

    'Butler instead of calling me misses all the time could you call me Cat?' He nodded, turned and left.

     When we reached the car I found I had the back all to myself again, great. I'm sort of tired so I'll just close my eyes for a second…

     When I woke up I found myself staring into a pair of dark blue eyes, only a few inches away from my face. Before I had a few good blinks to get the stupidness of sleep out, the beautiful blue eyes had backed away. When they had I realized that those eyes belonged to Artemis. Who was now currently looking very intently at his lab top.

     I just sat there looking at him for a while, wondering why he had come that close tome. After about half a minuet I gave up and realized that the car was not moving.

    'Were are we?'

    'Before we take you shopping we have to pick up some uniforms for you, your aunt ordered them for school.' All this was said without looking at me.

    'We have to wear uniforms at our school? That sucks. You would think that after all the money you probably give them they would let you wear what you want.'

      In reply he just smiled and shook his head.

    *Wait he smiled? Did I just see what I thought I saw? * I looked at him again. *Hmm… he's not bad looking at all.  Ewe did I just say that? What am I saying this guy is a total jerk no matter what he looks like. *With that I turned to stare out the window.

    When I heard a car door slam I sighed and looked over at Butler.

    'Mission completed Master Artemis,' said Butler as he started the car and pulled out.

    * What? It was just some clothes. *

    'Good, I trust you Butler.' Turning to me he said, 'Now Miss Sunny, is there a specific store you would like to shop at?'

    *He trusts Butler to get my clothes? Something far more interesting than getting clothes is going on here. *Instead of asking what was going on, which they probably wouldn't have told me any way I said, 'No, the mall will be o.k.'

     Artemis got a sort of loathing look on his face and said, 'you want to go to the mall. There are stores with a much better quality of clothes in them then the mall.'

*What an arrogant creep. * 'Well you can start calling me miss cheap then. I love shopping at the mall.'

     He gave me a cooled glare as he said, 'Butler take us to the mall.'

     *Honestly, what a little baby he is. That's the problem with very rich people they never had anyone take away their lollypop when they were little.*

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^       

     When the car finally stopped I practically jumped off. At least in the mall I wouldn't be shut in a small space with Artemis.* What would I get first a new pair of army boots, or a new studded belt. Mine had been lost in the move. Or how about a new book, but then it takes me about an hour to pick one, Artemis would hate that. Great that is exactly what I'll do have him wait- *

' Hello, are you listening to me? I said you should get your stuff as fast as possible so that we can leave quickly. I don't want to be seen here if I can help it.'

     'Sure your highness,' I said sarcastically.

     'I mean it, we'll leave you if I think your lagging.' he said glaring at me again, for the ….I don't know how many times today.

     Walking in I immediately saw a Hot Topic sort of store. *Yes! Jack pot! Didn't even have to look long. * Walking towards it I suddenly felt a hand grip my arm. I looked up and saw that it was Artemis who had grabbed me.

     'Please don't tell me were heading towards that store that looks like it's for mentally deranged scum.'

    'Well then I wont, and watch what you say your highness. Other people my fail to see that your special and end up kicking your ass if they hear you.'

    'What did you say to me? Butler were leav-' before he finished I ran into the store.

     *How long can I stay in here before he sends Butler to come in and get me? *       

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

    'Cat are you done? You have been in here an hour already.' said Butler as he made his way past a badge stand.

    'Yes I was done about twenty minutes ago, I was just waiting to see how long it would take Artemis to send you in.' it was true too I had about a months worth of clothing sitting next to me.

     'Butler could you help me take my things up to the register?' I said sort of muffled because I was already attempting to carry about half the stuff, while trying to reach for my new combat boots.

    'Sure I'll carry all of it, you just carry those boots.'

     We made our way to a rather large eyed casher. 'Do you have the money to pay for it all,' asked the casher. 

     ' Yes we do, now could you ring it up so that we can pay?' asked Butler.

     When we got out side Artemis was there glaring glaciers at me. 'I hope you did all your shopping there because were not stopping anywhere else.'

     'I did, and Artemis thank-you very much for waiting, 'I said in a sweet, sarcastic voice.

     He just looked at me through his cold eyes and turned around and started walking away.

    Through the corner of my eye I saw that Butler was smiling. Following Artemis I couldn't help but smile too. He was just so arrogant.    

        ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  


	5. Chapter 5

     "Oh my god,'' I said finally braking the silence that Artemis and I had had since the mall and through dinner, "you live in a castle.''

     " Yes, Fowl manor. My family has lived here for generations,'' all said in a very smug voice. I didn't care about his smug tone just then, I was to busy looking at the castle, manor or whatever it was.

     *I would love to sit under one of those trees and paint the castle at sunset or first light. Even though it belongs to Artemis, it doesn't take away its beauty. And painting would certainly help calm me down. Well, it would be a great excuse to get out of the house, away from Artemis, if I needed one. I'll ask Butler to get me an easel, some paints, and a canvas. *

     When the car stopped and we all got out I found, to my surprise, that there was a girl waiting. She was pretty and looked to be a few years older than me.

    "Hello!'' she called out cheerfully.

    "Good evening Juliet. Juliet would you kindly take Miss. Sunny to the room she will be staying in. And Butler take Miss. Sunny's purchases to her room." Then he turned to me and said in a very sarcastic voice, "Miss. Sunny I have had the time of my life with you, but all good things come to an end and I am rather tired. Ill see you in the morning, good night.'' With that he turned and walked away.

    "Well Miss. Sunny do you have a first name I can call you by?" said Juliet. She had a friendly look in her eyes and a nice way about her. I was sure we could be great friends.

    " Yes my name is Catharine, but you can call me Cat."

    "Oky doky. Please come with me and I'll show you where you will be staying. See you later brother.''

     *Did she just call Butler brother? Well they do look alike. * "Good night Butler,'' I said as I ran to catch up with Juliet who was already walking through the door. 

     When I finally did catch up with Juliet she said, "So do you like wrestling?''

    *What kind of question is that? * "No, I don't really like wrestling. Isn't it all fake anyway?''                                                                                                                          

     She whirled around to face me, " it is not all fake!''

    "I didn't say it was, I was just asking a question.''

     She looked at me and smiled, "Sorry I get a little protective when it comes to wrestling. It's one of my favorite things. Oh here comes the hall of Scowls, you wont want to miss this.''

    "The hall of Scowls?''

     "Yes, paintings of about all the Fowls throughout the generations. Almost everyone has a scowl on their face so I call it the hall of Scowls. Sometimes I think they can really see me. Look here we go.''

     She switched on a light reveling a long hall, with portraits of people on both sides of it. She was right about the pictures; it did feel like they were staring at me. It also felt like they were unimpressed with what they saw. (How? I had no idea?) Almost everyone reminded me of Artemis. I was beyond glad when we finally reached the end.

    "So what exactly do you do here Juliet?''

    "Well, I cook, clean, and just take care of things around the house. I think it's going to be great having another person around here that can speak more than a sentence or two at a time, and who's not always on the computer.''

     "What does Artemis do on there anyway?''

     " I have no idea probably talking to his fairy friends.'' After she said this she started to laugh like it was the funniest thing in the world.

     *Ok I'm not even going to ask. Man I will never remember the way to my room. I wonder if Juliet could make a map for me. *                                                                  

     "Ok here we are. I'll come around for you in the morning, so I can show you where the breakfast room is. It takes people a while to figure out this place. Good night!'' with all that said she turned and walked back down the hall. I shook my head opened the door.

     I walked in and started looking for the light switch. Finding it and flicking it on I gasped as I saw the room. There was a huge oak, curtained bed in front of me. Next to it was window, with a view of a creek, in front of the window was a desk with a lab top on it. There were some shelves and a dresser on another wall. Just about everything in the room was a shade or huge of blue. Nothing clashed with anything; even the lab top was blue. Connected to the room was a bathroom with a huge tub.

    *I think I am going to like staying here. * 

     At that moment there was a knock at the door. Opening the door, I found that it was Butler with my new things.

     "Come in. You can put the stuff on my bed, I'll put it away later.'' He just grunted and did what I asked.

     As he turned to leave I asked, "Butler when do I start school?''

    "The day after tomorrow.''

    "Ok. Butler with some of the money I have left could you possible buy me some paints, canvases and an easel? Please."

     Smiling he said, "Sure, '' and left.

     After putting my stuff away and getting ready for bed, I went over to the lab top. I sat down as I waited for it to turn on. Then I did one of my favorite things to do after I meet someone. I hacked my way into their personal file. I couldn't do Butler or Juliet because I didn't know there last names, but I could do Artemis.

     When I finally got to his file, which was sort of difficult because I am in Ireland now, I found one of the longest files I have ever read on anyone. I read some of it, mostly about him driving his teachers and some psychotherapists crazy. The rest I copied on a disc I found in a drawer, to read for later.

    *Dad always said, "know what the people around you are capable of." * 

     When the computer turned off, I switched off the light and jumped into bed. Finally getting my long needed rest.     


	6. Chapter 6

     Without even opening my eyes I could tell what time it was and that it was still dark out side. Four the last four years I have woken up at the same time, 4:00 am. If it had been a few weeks before I would have jumped out of bed to get ready and beet my mom to the door. Then she would laugh at my old tradition of being first and then we would start our jog. But it wasn't a few weeks ago. And my mother wasn't alive. 

     *Well I'm never going to be able to go back to sleep. I can't run because I don't really remember the way out and it is probably to early for anyone else to be up. Can't paint yet. Could take a bath, but that still leaves me with a couple of hours. I can finish reading Artemis's file. That should just about do it, considering how long it is. O.k. bath first then file. *                                                                                                                                                     

    After taking an hour-long bath with bubbles, I found under the sink, I was more than refreshed, and ready for the rest of the file. Reading the rest of the file I found out about his fathers disappearance and reappearance a few years later. Also about, Artemis's criminal activity during the time his father was missing. Some how the Fowls had gotten an incredible amount of money. Far more than they would normally get with all there businesses. It also said the authorities were currently looking into this affair.

     *So he is a criminal genius, interesting. I wonder what his parents are like. They have to be better than he is or I doubt my aunt would be friends with them. * Before I got off the computer I deleted the disc so no one would find out what I did. Then I started writing an e-mail to Max.

     It was about 7:00 when Juliet knocked on the door.

    "Here I thought I would have to drag you out of bed just to wake you up. Artemis said you probably would be lazy and a late riser. Guess he was wrong, though he is hardly ever wrong. How long have you been up?''

    " I was up since four, I'm far from being a late riser. Lets go eat I'm starving."

    "We don't eat till 7:30. Artemis just sent me up early to get you out of bed. Since that's not a problem want me to show you around the house?''

    "Sure, I need some exercise."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

     The tour took a while, which in the end meant we were late for breakfast. Which also meant that when we opened the door we saw, guess who, already sitting and eating.

    Putting down his fork and whipping his mouth with a napkin he began, with one eyebrow raised, "You are late because…''

    "Oh Arty stop acting like a grumpy old man. It was my fault we were late. She was already up when I got to her room, up since four in fact. So I asked if she would like a tour of the place. Then we sort of lost track of time. Sit here Cat and I'll get you some food.'' After she pulled out a chair she left.

     Walking over to the chair I sat and looked out the window, so as not to look at Artemis. Who, by the way, had not started eating again but was watching me.

    "Your aunt- '' he started to say, but Juliet came in and interrupted him.

    "O.k. here's your food. It's just a little cold but not much. It should still taste good. Do you guys want anything from the market? Butler and I are going to go right now.''

    "No Juliet were fine, go.'' Artemis said answering for both of us.

    Juliet shook her head at Artemis and said, "O.K. Arty, but your not Cat. Cat how about you?''

    " No, I'm fine. I already told Butler what I wanted.''

    "O.K. bye you guys,'' then with a wink at Artemis and I she said, "don't do anything I wouldn't do.'' And with that she left.

     Artemis gave such a scowl at the place that Juliet had just vacated that I started to laugh. Which bought me a scowl too.

    "Anyway as I was saying,'' he started, talking over my laughing, "your aunt said you were a genius, the last time I talked to her. When your school file was sent to her she gave it to Butler to give to the Academy. Before Butler gave it to the Academy I got to read it. There was nothing impressive about your grades; they just said you were a little above average. For the Academy 'a little above average' isn't good enough. So would you like us to take you and put you in a school that is more your level?''

    * My file! He read my file! Stalker, pervert; what an ass hole! O.K., o.k. calm down you read his. Well more than his school file. You sort of have the upper hand in that arena. He thinks you're dumber than him. That could help. Better that he underestimates me than overestimates me. So you can laugh in his face later. He doesn't know that I purposely did beneath my I.Q. I only did my normal level on my S.A.T'S and exit exam. I did it to stay in the same school and grade as my best friend Max. We knew each other since we were little. Our dads were best friends, so we were together a lot. Should I go to a lower school so all I have to do is sleep through classes? No, it will probably make my aunt sad. Besides I would probably disappoint Max if I let this creep get ahead of me even a little. (I already wrote to him about Artemis, the jerk.) Decision made I'll blow this school. *   

    "No Artemis I don't want you to change my school.'' Turning my attention back to my food I began to eat to show that I was done talking to him.

    "If your trying to show me that you can compete with me this is a stupid way. The school and everyone in it will crush you. Then you will be humiliated.''

     "No Artemis I would never dream of competing with you, because I know I can beat you. So that wouldn't even be a real competition. As to the school, they can do their best but I won't fail. Thanks for your concern though, sweet gesture.''

     "How stupid can you – '' he started to say in his usual cold voice.

     *Man he doesn't even yell. Good anger management control. *    

    "You know Artemis I'm not hunger any more, see you later.'' With that said I got up and left.

     The rest of the day went by o.k. Butler got me what I wanted so for part of the day I outlined the castle, and the creek. So in the morning all I would have to do was paint the sunrise, and its reflection. After painting I went and had dinner in my room, while I read the Academy rules. I took a bath so I wouldn't have to in the morning, packed my clothes and went to bed.  


	7. Chapter 7

    *Maybe I should have said yes to going to a different school. Just so I wouldn't have to wear this stupid uniform. *

    I was wearing my combat boots (of course), nylons, a blue knee length plaid skirt, a white shirt, a dark blue sweater, and a black tie. The boots and the tie were the only things I liked. I had substituted the school tie for one I had bought at the mall. It was still black, but it had a red star on the end. Still within school rules, I checked.

     At around six Juliet came to my room saying, " Morning! Glad I'm not you, having to go to school. Come on time to eat. Just leave your luggage outside the door and Butler will pick it up later.''

    "O.k. I'll see you down there in a little while, I forgot to pack something.''

    When Juliet left I grabbed the lab top and put it in my bag. I wasn't sure I was allowed to take it. I also didn't know if the school had ones for people.

    Breakfast was a silent affaire this morning. (Not that I know how it is usually. I just wanted to use that sentence for its sort of poetic effect.) Artemis kept glancing my way and giving me glares like he thought I was stupid. After a while Butler came in and asked if we were ready to go, which was a definite yes.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

     "Catharine.''

    *What does he have to tell me now? * I turned to look at Artemis to show that I was listening.

    "Since you still seem to want to go on with this act of yours I'll help you.''

    "Help me with what?''

    Artemis shot me an annoyed look before responding, "Your school work.''

    * Was he being nice? Helping just didn't seem to fit his personality. * 

    "No thanks Artemis, I think I can do it on my own.'' He gave me a calculating look before turning away.

    *   Maybe he looked into my S.A.T. scores, and saw how high they were. If he already found out what I did, maybe he wants to help me to see for himself how smart I am. Or he could just be trying to be nice, though I highly doubt it. *

   The rest of the drive, like breakfast, was quiet. Which was fine with me. When we finally parked and got out Artemis announced, "Butler take the things to the usual place. I'll take Catharine to the Dean.'' Then he started to walk off.

    When I caught up with him I asked, "I thought you already gave them my files. Why do we have to see this guy? Don't I just have to get my classes and go? That shouldn't require a Dean.'' * I know, I was talking like an idiot, but I was nervous! *    

     He looked down and smirked at me, (Hm, he's taller than me.) then said, "I did give them your papers. If you had done the best to your abilities in school you wouldn't have to see the Dean now. He's probably going to give you a test, to make sure you belong in this school.''

    * A test on my first day of school? Damn it all! * 

     Walking into a courtyard, past a huge fountain, and up some stairs was were the main office was located. Artemis walked straight in, past a lot of people and desks. He stopped in front of a lady who had blond hair, glasses, and who was sitting in back of a desk.

    " In trouble again Artemis?'' she asked, directing a scowl his way. You could she didn't like him for anything.

     "No, not at the moment Miss. Kay. I'm here to show Catharine where the Dean's office is. Now that I have I'll be leaving.'' So saying he started to turn and leave, but was stopped by a comment from Miss. Kay.  

     "So you finally have a girlfriend Artemis? How sweet.' When Artemis had started to leave Miss. Kay had started to analyze me, but now she was giving Artemis a sarcastic smile.

    Artemis giving her his full icy glare said, in a very low voice, "She is not my girlfriend. If you were doing your job right you would know that she is new here and staying with me.'' With that he whirled around and walked out.

     When I turned my attention back to Miss. Kay, I could have sworn she stuck just stuck out her tongue at Artemis. * So I guess I'm not the only one who doesn't like Artemis. * 

     "Miss. Catharine you can go right in and see the Dean now, he's not busy at the moment.'' She opened the door behind her and pushed it in.

     Walking in I saw everything I ever thought would be in the office of a dean who ran a rich foreign school. School crest everywhere, which was an owl with some kind of plant behind it. A big oak with matching leather chairs. Big imposing windows, for the far wall, behind the desk. Which the Dean was currently sitting in, head bent over, and writing. " Yes?'' he asked without even looking up.

    "Sir, my name is Catharine Sunny. I was told you wanted to see me.''

     He looked up at me then through round glasses, clearing his throat and said, " Yes, I did. Your aunt already paid for you to go to this school, but with your grades you can't come to this school. When I found this out I asked your old school to e-mail me your passing scores. What I saw blew me away they were so extremely high. So ether you cheated or you just didn't try in your old school. I don't care. I have a way to see what you did. I'm going to have you take the test we give to scholarship people who want to get in. If you pass it you can stay, if not you leave.'' Saying so he began to shuffle through a stack of papers on his desk.        

     "Ah, here it is,'' he said as he pulled out what looked to be a small book. He then handed it over to me.

     "Take this and go sit over there, in that chair. This test takes people two days to complete. So you will stay here where I can watch you, at lunch you will stop, eat, and then come back. At the end of day you will be taken home. You will then come back the next day to finish the test. You may begin now.'' At that he turned and went back to doing whatever he had been doing before I came in.

     * So I guess it was a good thing that when Max and I were bored, out of our mind, we would take the entry exams to the universities. Not that we liked that kind of thing. It was because it had been my dad's job to check for errors on those things. So there were always some of those things around the house. Two days? I bet I can do it all in much, much less time. Damn it all, a test on my first day at this school! O.k. concentrate. *      

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

     * O.k. last question, looks very easy thank bob. [w – x(y+z) for  x=5, y=4 ¾, z=-3/4] Answers: A=3 ¼, B=2/55, C=15/19, D=27 ½. Honestly what kind of person couldn't get the answer to that? (D) Of course. * 

     "Sir?'' I asked.

     "What is it? Do you need a restroom break?'' he sounded sort of annoyed.

     "No, I'm done.''

     "Done? You can't be done! Its only been two hours.' he was looking at me with his mouth open.

     * Hm, he reminds me of a fish. *

Sorry for the wait. I had to go on a family camping trip. I will be uploading a lot more these coming two weeks; I'm off of school for spring break. 


	8. Chapter 8

     His look of surprise quickly changed to a look of anger. "Young lady this test means your acceptance into this school. Since this is your first day here how about I ignore what you just said? So you will be able to go and look over your test.''

     "No sir, I'm done and pretty confident that I passed.''

     He gave me a glare, got up from his chair, walked over to me and snatched my test away. "Go wait outside missy, while I put your test through the machine.''

     Closing the door behind me, I saw Butler sitting and doing what looked distinctly like flirting with Miss. Kay. When he turned to look at me he smiled and said, "So did they kick you out already?''

     "No they haven't kicked me out yet. The dean just sent me out so that he could have the pleasure of being the first person to see my test scores. What are you doing here, you shouldn't have to be here till the end of the school day?'' 

     " I had a feeling you would finish early and by the look if things I was right. Besides I couldn't miss a chance to talk to the lovely Miss. Kay here.'' He gave Miss. Kay a smile and started to talk to her again.

    *That is one of the lamest lines I have ever heard. But Miss. Kay seems to like it, I feel so sorry for her. * 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

    "I can't believe it, it's just to wonderful!'' the dean had swung open his door and was now yelling at us. Like we couldn't hear him already. "Miss. Sunny you have completed this test in the quickest time ever recorded, and you have the second highest test grade! You only missed tying by two problems. Having another person, in my school, who scores that high, will bring more publicity to the school! Miss. Kay stop chatting and make up a schedule for Miss, Sunny.''

    "So I guess I'll unload Cat's things,'' said Butler with a smile in his eyes.

    "Yes. We'll have someone take the luggage to Cat's new room. Cat I'm sure you can find a new friend to take you to your dorm room. Which is Miss. Kay?''

    "Room one-eleven on the second floor. Jack this is Cat's schedule, I need for you to sign it.'' she handed the dean a piece of yellow paper, which was immediately signed.

    "Catharine you don't mind starting school right now do you? You have already missed one class today, there are four others, two hours long each.''

    "No I don't mind. I just have to go get my school stuff from the car.''

    "O.k. here is your class schedule and a map of the school. Good luck. Now Miss. Kay do you have those papers I asked for?''

    Being dismissed, Butler and I headed off towards the parking lot.

    "Butler do you think you can keep quiet about the whole second place thing? I don't want Artemis to find out since he is probably in first place.''

    Butler just shook his head and said, " I think he already knows.''

    "What? How!  I didn't see him there.'' * Could I have missed him some how? Not likely. * I gave Butler a questioning look. 

    In response he said, " Master Artemis usually puts cameras in the school office.''

    * Damn it all. *

    When we got to the car I grabbed my things, said good-buy to Butler, and headed off to school. Joy.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

CLASS SCHEDULE 

     Class 1: Art                   * Missed what looks like the best class of the day. Great. * 

     Class 2: Social Studies            * Know it. *

     Class 3: Study Hall/ Lunch / Study Hall           * Possible push over. *

     Class 4: Physics            * Not my strong point. Geniuses are mostly smart in one area only. Physics is definitely not my area. *     

     Class 5: History           *Might be fun to study Irelands history. *    

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

STUDY HALL A CATCH UP PLACE

    *O.k. let me tell you something; I have never and probably will never be Miss. Popular. Mostly due to the fact that I become an introvert when I meet people, and usually turn back to my normal state being, an extrovert, only after I get to know the people better. Plus the fact that I like to analyze people when I meet them. If you're quiet when you meet new people it usually makes them want to talk more, thus letting you find out how stupid or smart they are. If they are quiet back it could mean their shy, not interested or their trying to do the same thing back to you. (What does this have to do with anything about finding my classes you, maybe asking?) Well when I finally found my second block class, I also found out that my second block teacher is one of those happy teachers, who thinks everyone should be nice and get along. She is so happy in fact, I think she maybe on drugs. No ones that happy without a reason. Damn hippie. Wait let me go back and explain. *        

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

    * Room 501 this is it, second block. *

     Walking into the room, trying to ignore the stares I knew followed me, I walked straight to the teacher. Who was a short dumpy woman, with gray hair. Wearing an abnormally bright red dress.

    "High my name is Catharine Sunny, I'm new here. This is my second block class.'' I handed over my schedule to verify what I had just said. Tacking it from me the teacher read it and nodded her head.

    "Oh class isn't this wonderful! We have a new student. On account of this I'm calling off today's class work, so that we can get to know Catharine better.'' The class gave a cheer, that I knew wasn't due to the thought of getting to know me better. But apparently the teacher did.

    "Catharine were all so happy. We don't get new people often. Where are you from Catharine?''

    * Oh great twenty questions. * 

    "I just moved to Ireland from America.''

    "Oh what part of America?''

   This lasted oh just about the whole class period. Half way through they did bring me a chair to sit down in. I'm pretty positive everyone in that class knows everything about me except maybe my underwear size.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

    By lunchtime I was hungry, so I grabbed some food and looked for a place to sit. A group of girls waved me over, I recognized them from my second block class, and so I walked over and sat down.

    "Hi, I'm Trish. This is Shanty and Jasmine. We could show you around the school if you like.''

    "Yeah and you can get to know us, to be fair. Since we already know all about you,'' said the one I think was Jasmine, with a laugh.

    "I felt sorry for you,'' said Shanty, " Mrs. Bitters can be like that. At least the whole class did it when I did it too. I would probably be to scared to speak if I did it by myself.'' 

    The girls were nice and seemed o.k. but I was getting a headache and wanted to be alone. So when I saw that Artemis was on his lab top, sitting alone, and probably wouldn't talk to me I said, "Can you guys excuse me? I have to go ask Artemis something.''

     They all gasped and Jasmine explained, "You don't want to ask Artemis anything. Don't talk to him unless he speaks first or else he will probably ignore you.''

    "I think he is the biggest snob ever,' said Shanty, "but these two have a crush on him.''

    "Shut up Shanty. He is not a snob he's just likes the quiet. What I wouldn't give for him to ask me to the autumn dance.'' Said Trish.

    "There is a dance?'' I asked.

    They all nodded their heads, "in a month,'' they said at the same time.

    "Well I'm staying with Artemis and I have to ask him something. Buy.'' I picked up my tray of food and started walking away, before they could respond or my headache could grow.   


	9. Chapter 9

    With a sigh I sat down across from Artemis, so that my back was to the girls and they wouldn't know if I talked to Artemis or not. Artemis looked up, momentarily, from his laptop to look at me.

    "So having a good time so far?'' he asked sarcastically, before turning back to his laptop.

    * I'll just ignore him and try to pretend that he is a nice person. Though that's a long shot for him. *     

    "I'm just dandy. First I had to take a test, and then I met Mrs. Bitters. I think she's on drugs. Now I have a huge headache.''

    Artemis didn't speak for a while after that and when he did it was said grudgingly, " This school can be like that. Mrs. Bitters takes depression pills, so you were right in that accusation. So are you proud of braking a school record?'' The last sentence sounded forced, but at least he was trying to be nice. Right.

    "No, not that proud. I'd be proud if I had remembered to pack some pain pills at a time like this.'' I said most of this to my hands, because I had rested my head in my arms. I heard Artemis start to move around but didn't move. * I don't care if he leaves; just let the pain end bob. Please! *

    "Here Cat these should work.'' I looked at Artemis, then to his out stretched hand.

    * Thank bob prayers do come true! Wait. Coming from Artemis it isn't unlikely that its' poison. Well if I do get poisoned I don't have to go to school. So it's a win-win situation. *    

    I grabbed the pills and downed them, with my milk, so fast that I started coughing. On the other hand Artemis started laughing.

     When we were both done I said, "Thanks Artemis, I owe you one.'' He nodded and turned back to his laptop. A few minutes later the bell rang. 

    Gathering up our things we started to leave. As we were about to go our different ways Artemis said, "See you in history.''

   * History? Oh yeah camera. Oh my bob! What if he put cameras in my rooms! Could he be that perverted? He better not be. Damn it all! *     

     The rest of the day went by o.k. I have Shanty in my fourth class, so I wasn't such a loner there. When history came around I was considerably calmer about the whole camera thing. But make no mistake when I go back to Artemis's house I will search ever inch of those two rooms.

     In history the only seat available was one next to Artemis. * He wasn't such a dick at lunch. Hopeful those good feelings carried over to this period. * When I gave him a smile in greetings he just nodded.    

     We didn't talk to each other. Who could it was about 4:30p.m. Apparently classes ended at 5:00pm. Now I ask you whose bright idea was that? I was definitely not used to it. My old school started at 8:30am and ended at 2:09pm. 2:09 felt like a far away dream at 3:00, when it was 3:30 that dream died. At 4:00 that dream was dead and rotting. * What kind of hell is this? * This was all I could think about after the clock struck 4:31.

     When the bell did ring, I did have enough sense left to realize that I didn't know were my new room was at.

    "Artemis the school map the dean gave me didn't include the dorms. So could you spare me some time and show me where my room is. Please.'' For a second there it looked like he might say no. Explaining the please.

    "Sure. Follow me.''

    He walked pretty fast I almost had trouble keeping up with him.

    "They did tell you dinner was in a hour, didn't they?''

    "No.''

    "If you miss it it's your problem. That's what they say anyway. You should get into the habit of bringing your own food. The slop they feed you here sometimes isn't good enough for dogs. It makes you wonder what they do with they ten thousand you pay per semester.''

    "Ten thousand a semester? My aunt spends ten thousand just to send me here for a semester.''

    "I'm afraid so.''

    "What a rip off! For that price I'd rather go to public school. At least you can wear what you want there.''

    Then for the second time that day I made Artemis laugh. * Maybe he was just having a really bad day the day I met him. *     

    "Here we are,'' said Artemis. He turned to leave, then quickly turned to face me again. He opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but then he closed it. There was an uncomfortable silence for a moment before he said, "good bye.'' And left.  

     He was right, dinner was worse than lunch. But I was feeling better so I ate more than I did at lunch. I was able to get to know Trish, Shanty and Jasmine better. I liked them all the more. But I did find Trish and Jasmine's obsession with Artemis far beyond weird. Since they saw that Artemis had laughed when he was with me they thought I was his friend. Far from the truth. They even asked if I could get his picture for them. I said no, definitely. Trish was all, "Well it was worth a try.''

     When dinner was over I was much happier about the day, and when I started up the computer, that I took from Artemis's house, I was the happiest I had been since coming to Ireland. Max had sent me an e-mail and a picture.       

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Cat, 

Life is boring, boring, and hmm boring. At school I have turned into a loner! (Well I'm not that bad.) Maybe I should just kill myself now. Life cant be any worse, you moved away, and now I find out that the girl I like is a bimbo. Besides if I die now my art will finally get the recognition it deserves. (You know that most of the famous painters became famous after they died.) I can leave a will that leaves all the money made on them to my dog.

    Hey, do you think you can get some authorities, over there, to believe that the people you're staying with are former child molesters? That way you can come back here till your aunt comes back from her trip.

    By the way here's a keepsake picture. I told you my aunt Tina was bald. She told my mom that I took a picture of her that way and that I wouldn't give her the film. Man what a baby. I'd be proud to have a head like that. I think she polishes it. I mean you can clearly see the light from the flash bouncing off her head. Anyway I'm grounded for a month. The price of my art.        * Tear*          

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

    The picture had his aunt Tina, in her bed, and hands trying to cover her, sad, bald head. Her mouth was open in a silent scream.

    * Man what I wouldn't have given to be there when that happened. Damn it - *   

    Before I could finish an instant message sign popped up on the computer. Clicking it I brought up the message.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

    Hey Mud Boy, your cell phones off. How do you expect us to give you news if it's off? Make us use this junk mud man technology. I still don't see how you mud men can be so…mud men like. Never mind.

    We had reason to believe Opal was behind the kidnappings of your mom, dad, and their friends. What did you say their names were? Kate and Richard Tribune? We now have proof that she did in fact do the crime after she broke out of jail. She gave us a call saying she has them and will be in contact with us later. We were unable to trace the call all the way, but we were able to get a general location of were the call was made. We'll wait for her call then bring you down here to form a better plan. Certainly a genius like you Artemis knows why she's doing this.

                                                                                     Foaly 


	10. Chapter 10

    * What the hell is this? Who the hell is Opal and Foaly? Damn Artemis! Damn it all. O.k. calm down, and think. Think. First of all I need to print this out, for proof. Second of all hack into the schools system to get Artemis' dorm room number, and a map of the dorms. So that I can strangle Artemis in his sleep. All those crime files that I watched on TV will finally pay off. No wait slow down. You make him tell you what's going on then you kill him. Perfect. *   

     When I was out of my dorm building I took out the map that the dean gave me and headed off to the library. I got there in about five minutes.

    Looking around I found an empty computer and sat down. I pulled out the disc that I had copied the e-mail on and stuck it into the computer. When I brought it up I pressed the print button.

    * Hmm… should the clues point to homicide or suicide? Damn him, he didn't even tell me! *      

    I grabbed my paper from the printer and went back to the computer. Sitting down again I began to hack my way into the schools system. When I was in I looked up Artemis's dorm and dorm number, room 223. Before I left I also got the computer to print out a map of his dorm.

     *I just hope he is in his dorm room, so I can harass him about this e-mail. * There were very few people in the library so there was a good chance that he might be in his room.

    Stopping a few feet away from his door I decided to tiptoe the rest of the way there. Putting my ear to the door, I could hear nothing. No walking around, more important no typing sounds. * O.k. if he's not there you can sit and wait for him. If he is there analyze the situation. *

     Getting two hairpins out of my hair I messed with them so I would have something to work with. A useful little trick that Max taught me. When I finally got them the way I wanted them I went to work on Artemis's door. As quietly as I could. Hearing the click I opened the door and slipped in. I closed the door immediately, trying not to let too much light in. Then I waited a few seconds for my eyes to adjust to the dark. When they were done adjusting I walked off to the room I thought might be his bedroom. Which did indeed turn out to be his bedroom.

    Artemis was lying on top of his bed, eyes closed (from what I could tell in the dark.), and he had a headset on. Which explained why he didn't hear me come in. I stood still for a little while to make sure that he hadn't seen me. If he had he would probably start yelling at me. When I was sure that he hadn't seen me I started to move.

     I walked over to his bed, opposite to the side that he was on, and grabbed the extra pillow that was there. I then walked around the bed to his side.

    *O.k. after you do this you're going to have to shove the e-mail in his face. Otherwise he might cause you serious bodily harm. *  So with one hand I grabbed the paper and the pillow.

    I positioned the pillow over his head, and then jammed it down on his head fast. There was a muffled yell, some thrashing around. But I was already expecting that so I had positioned my body in a way that I could do what I wanted, and not be hurt. When I was ready to let go, well I wasn't ready my arms were beginning to hurt, I gave the pillow a big shove downward. Then I backed away as fast as I could.

    Artemis sat up with a quick intake of breath. When his eyes began to search and met mine he jumped off the bed with a loud, "You!''

    When he was about half way away from me I thrust the e-mail out in front of me and said, "What the hell is this Artemis!?'' Which was a pretty hard thing to do he looked scary. His eyes were the coldest I had ever seen them, despite the anger that was coming out of them. I started to wish I hadn't done what I just did. To late.

    He stopped in his tracks when he got a good look at it. He then grabbed it away from me so fast that I got a paper cut. Which hurt very badly, but I wasn't going to yell at him for it, considering what I just did to him, and the fact that he still looked like he wanted to kill me. But I was happy, it was all worth it.

    "Well Artemis?''

    He gave me a cold glance before turning back to the paper and saying, "Where did you get this?''

    " I got it off the laptop that was in my room, not important right now. What is this about my aunt and uncle being kidnapped?'' 

    He gave me another cold look before turning around and switching on the light and his computer.

    "Artemis!''

    " Shut up for a moment wont you. I have to do something.''

    "Fine.''

    Artemis began to type rapidly on his computer. * He looks like he's possessed. A good thing since his mom, dad, and my relatives are being held hostage. I wonder why it's not in the news. It should be shouldn't it? *

    "Artemis shouldn't these kidnappings be in the news or something?''

    He gave a cold laugh and said, "Not this kind of kidnapping. They don't even know about it.''

    "What do you mean they don't know about it?''

    He turned around to give me a hard assessing look. Which made me very uncomfortable. But it didn't last long because he turned back to the computer and began typing again.

    * Damn him, can't he tell me anything! *        

    After what seemed like ten minutes he turned off his computer and turned to me. "I'll tell you what's going on, only because I think you wont give me a moments peace if I don't. But you have to promise me that you wont tell anyone and that you wont interrupt me. If you do that's the end of it, I will not try to explain again ever.''

    "I promise Artemis.''

    "There is a whole other world under our own. Magical creatures, that went to live there when humans became too plentiful on the world, occupy that world. They are stronger and far more advanced in technology then we are. They are also far more peaceful then we are. They really don't want anything to do with humans whom they call mud men. But a few are bad, just like humans. A few years ago I got involved with them. They didn't like that but there was nothing they could do about it. We didn't become friends, but a year later they asked me for my help. They had some smuggling problems between their world and ours. I helped them put a stop to the smuggling and put the masterminds in jail. Well one of the master minds because the other one died. Opal is the name of the one that lived and went to jail. But as you know she broke out and kidnapped my dad, mom, and your aunt and uncle. Apparently she blames me for all that happened to her. Foaly is a member of the LEPrecon police force down there. Which means he is part of the Lower Elements Police Reconnaissance Squad. They are the people, well fairies, who are currently trying to help with this problem.''  

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

    Sorry I've been lazy. But my cousin keeps harassing me to do it, so it's here. She gets to the point of death threats. That means you Beans!             


	11. Chapter 11

    *Well that was something I never expected Artemis to say. Is he on drugs? No, he doesn't look like he's on drugs. He doesn't smell like he's drunk. Maybe he's just crazy. Or sometimes people are just so smart there dumb, like Albert Einstein with his hair. In the end he could just be trying to make me look stupid. But then he looks like he believes what he's saying. We're back to the crazy part now. Or maybe just maybe- *     

    "Well?'' Artemis said. I guess I had stayed quiet for more than a few seconds. 

    *I'm not ready to talk to him about this. Who's the crazy one him or me, for starting to believe him? *                      

    "Well what?''

    He gave me an annoyed look and said, "Well do you believe me?''

    "Why do you even need my answer?'' I snapped at Artemis.

    "I'll tell you, after you tell me your answer.''

    * O.k. here we go, I know I definitely believe in aliens, but I've never really believed in fairies. The whole under world thing could be why we don't hear about them much. Damn it all! * 

    "Sort of.''

    "Sort of is not an answer.''

    * Man he makes me feel like an idiot on Who Wants to be a Millionaire. Can I call a friend? Damn the world! Honestly he acts like it's the most important question in the world. *      

    I sighed and said, "All right Artemis, I'll most likely regret this in the morning, when I can think, but right now I believe you.''

    "Good.''

    He turned around and moved to pick up the pillow, that I had used to suffocate him with.

    "Well aren't you going to tell me why it's so important to you now?'' I said in a sarcastic voice as I moved to sit on his bed. His room was so neat and tidy I would never have thought it belonged to a guy his age.

    Artemis had already picked up the pillow and had been examining it, (beyond me why.) when I asked him. Looking down at me he said, "No.''

    "But you just said-''

    Before I could finish I went flying off the bed. Half way to the floor I realized what had happened. Artemis had hit me with the pillow and the force had knocked me off the bed. * Damn him! *       

    Landing on the floor with an, "uuff'' I rolled over so that I was on my back. Artemis walked over to my side and said, " If you ever try to do that again you'll be sorry.''

    * Couldn't come up with a better line could he. * 

    I didn't say anything back, being the kind-hearted person that I am. I was also gifted with the brains to see that I was in no position to attack him with a good comeback. What I did do was stick out my hand and say, "Even?''

    Grabbing my hand and pulling me up Artemis said, "Not even close.''

    *Well it was worth a try. *

    When I was finally standing in the up right position I realized that I was way to close to Artemis. He was only about four inches away from me. He hadn't let go of my hand and his eyes were focused on my face. Talk about uncomfortable. But while I was there I had to admit what pretty blue eyes he had, when they weren't cold looking. And he is very handsome. * Oh my bob did I just think that?! *  

    Yanking my hand away from his grip, I practically ran to the door. When I got there I turned back to look at Artemis, who was just standing there with an unreadable expression on his face. Clearing my throat I said, "Good night.'' And opining the door I left.  

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

    The rest of the week went by o.k. I didn't really talk to Artemis much, just like a, "hi'' here and there. Last period when I could have talked to him a lot I was exhausted. The teachers packed on the homework every night. It sucks I hardly have time to do anything I want to do. But that doesn't matter today because today it's Friday. The teachers don't give out homework over the weekend, bless their hearts.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  

    Lying in my bed and reading a book Shanty let me barrow, The Forever King, (In my opinion one of the best books ever written.) I waited for Artemis or Butler to come and get me. I already had my stuff packed. Ready to put some distance between me and this cursed school.

    At around seven there was a knock at my door.

    I was too lazy to get up so I just yelled for the person to come in.

    "You know it's proper manners for you to get up and answer the door.' Was Artemis's first comment as he came through the door.

    "Yes I do know it's good manners, but I thought no one special was going to visit me, and I was right. So it doesn't matter.''

    Not caring or choosing to ignore me Artemis went on, "Butler called. He's at the gates, so get your stuff to the parking lot.'' 

    "Artemis can you grab that bag for me?'' Without saying anything he complied.   

    "Good-bye room. Thank bob I'm leaving for the weekend.''

    Artemis turned to look at me arching one of his eyebrows.

    "This sad parting has nothing to do with you Artemis. Mind your own business.'' Shaking his head he turned and walked out the door.

    When we reached the parking lot Butler was already there. Looking suspiciously at everyone who passed by him.

    "Hi Butler. How was your week?'' I said as soon as we were in earshot distance.

    "It was o.k. I mostly worked out. Thanks for asking Cat.' Butler began to pack our things in the trunk. While Artemis and I climbed into the car.

    The ride to the house was a fairly short one. We listened to some news on the radio. (Not my choice.) Juliet was there waiting for us. 

    "So Cat how did you like your new school? I always thought the clothes reflected the person, I hope it's not true with schools.'' Saying so sent her into a fit of giggles. 

    "It was o.k, but I'm glad to be away from it, the food was nasty.''

    "Which reminds me you guys come to the dinner room and eat. Butler will get your things Cat.''

    Dinner was the best. I ate till I was stuffed. After dinner we all went to a sitting room and listened as Juliet told us the things that had happened while we were away. Which was not much. A little while later I excused my self and went to my room. I was beat.

    When I reached my door I remembered the whole camera thing and groaned. * O.k. just get into bed with the close you have on. You can check for them tomorrow. * With that I jumped into bed and was asleep within a few minuets.

    *What was that? * Something had woken me up. Opening my eyes I saw a streak of light on the floor. Someone was standing by the door. Pretending that I was still asleep I turned over to see who it was. Through the slits of my eyes I could barely make out the form in the dark. When I did realize whom it was I got mad and was about to yell at Artemis, but he turned and left. 

    * What the hell was that? It is his house, but what he did was totally wrong. I'll get him back right now. * Getting up I grabbed the flashlight that I had found on the first day of my arrival, and followed Artemis through the door. * A nice bang on the head should just be right. Are those voices I hear? *


	12. Chapter 12

    *That sounds like Juliet. What? Does that other voice sound female? Yes, it does. Hmm… find out who the voice belongs to or hit Artemis? Life can be so cruel. *  I sighed, flicked on the flashlight, and pointed it at Artemis.

    When he saw the beam of light he stopped and turned to look at me.

    "What are you doing here?'' he asked in a cold, level tone.

    "What were you doing in my room?'' I shot back.

    "I have no time for this right now?''

    "But you have time to visit me when I'm sleeping?'' I said in a sarcastic voice, "Right, I get it now… pervert.''

    "I am not a –'' his voice was getting lower, so you could tell he was getting mad.

    * But, hey, what the hell do I care? *

    "You were in my room late at night, watching me, when you thought I was sleeping. That means only one thing you're a pervert.''

    Taking a few steps towards me he said, "I am not a pervert.'' (Voice coming out cold as ice. Scary kind of.) 

    He was still coming towards me so I moved my arm up a ways. Bringing the flashlight's beam directly in his eyes. That stopped him for about a second. After that second he lunged at me and grabbed the flashlight out of my hands. (And you know even in the dark I could see his cold eyes glittering.)

    Unable to look into his eyes for more than a few seconds I looked away and said, " Pervert.'' Then before he could grab me I started to run, in the direction that he had been heading in. Somehow he was faster than me, I guess because he was taller than me.

    Artemis grabbed my arm and spun me around so fast that I become dizzy. He pulled me up close to him, when our faces were about four inches apart he stopped and said, "I am not a pervert.''

    * To close, to close! *    

    "Then what were you doing in my room?''

    At that moment there was a laugh and following it was this, "What were you doing in her room mud boy?'' It was said in a teasing kind of voice.

   *Hmm… that sounds like the other voice that I heard with Juliet. *  But of course I couldn't see the speaker because Artemis was still holding me.

   "I knew it! Artemis has a crush on Cat! Artemis has a crush on cat!'' Came Juliet's singsong voice.

    Well with that having been said Artemis immediately let go of me and said in a very slow, cold voice (Like we were all children), "I do not like Cat in any way.''

    "Sure Artemis. But that still doesn't explain why you were in her room.'' Juliet again. 

    *Hah now he has to answer. *

    "Holly did you bring me news?''

    *Well wrong again but he's not getting off the hook that easy. Nope no way. *   

    "That's right change the subject pervert.''

    "You know I'm getting tired of you. If you don't be quiet right now you'll regret it.''

    "Yeah, sure whatever you say Artemis.'' I said mockingly. * Honestly toy theory. * Looking at Artemis and shacking my head I turned to look at this Holly person.   

    *OH MY BOB WHAT THE PIGGLY DOODLE IS THAT! * Before me stood a person the size of a midget. Except it didn't look like one it look like a person but smaller. (You know those commercials for those my size Barbie? Those are the same as the original except bigger. So to put it in Barbie terms we would be my size Barbie, while this Holly person would be the original size Barbie.) (Not that I have ever owned a my size Barbie. Its just that I have seen them on TV.)

    " Stop staring Cat, it's impolite.'' Artemis of course.

    I turned and gave Artemis a dirty look. To which he smirked at. *O.k. I was staring, but come on who wouldn't? A person only had to glance at her to tell she wasn't human. First of all even in the dark you could tell that her skin color wasn't a regular human color. Maybe she's one of those fairies Artemis was talking about. *  

    "Don't worry Cat I did the same thing when I first met Holly.'' Juliet said this while grabbing my hand and yanking me towards Holly. "Holly this is Cat, Cat Holly.''

    "Nice to meet you.'' She said.

    "Same here.''

    "O.k. good you met now can we please continue. Holly what information do you have for me?''

    Holly sighed and replied, "There is not much to tell.''

    ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

    When we were all seated in a study Holly began to speak, " O.k. this is what we know so far, Artemis' parents and Cat's relatives were kidnapped out of revenge by Opal. They are here on the surface. As far as we know alive. This is the new news so listen up. We think Opal has become the secret head of a corporation called Declined Right. However when we checked for this corporation we couldn't find anything. We have no idea what it does but we do know it does exist. Artemis we were hopping you would know something about this.''

    "No, I have never heard of them, but I can try to find them.'' With this he got up and walked over to his computer.

    Through the last half of Holly's speech I had been trying not to laugh, but I just couldn't help it anymore. With bubbles of laughter spilling out everyone turned to look at me. Somehow I managed to gasp out, "Those losers!'' Which made me start laughing again.

    "If you have some important information to contribute do so, if not just shut up.'' The fowl Artemis.

    Ordering myself to calm down, I organized my thoughts. Which was very hard. * Those freaks! *

    O.k. o.k., "Declined Right is a cult. It's a group of hackers, around the world, who want to take down all the ruling powers. Mostly the just throw everything off balance. They go into top-secret files and delete or reveal them to that countries enemy. They set off bombs and at the last second shut them down or set them off. They assassinate some of the head honchos. They believe that they have to wait for some sign before they can actually overthrow the world powers. Then they will put in their own form of government they have a whole plan for their "new world'' and ways to make it better. Like killing all the people with low I.Q.'s. They also have some plans to kill the homeless and the poor. Great world huh?" Everyone was quiet after I finished.

    "You were laughing about that?'' asked Juliet, from her spot next to me.

    "No, I wasn't laughing at that. I was laughing at a memory that is associated with that.''

    "How did you find out about this stuff?'' questioned Artemis.

    "Well somehow Max and I sort of got involved with them,'' was my short reply.

    "Sort of got involved with them?'' Artemis asked raising an eyebrow in my direction.

    "Yes.''

    "Do you care to elaborate any further?'' Artemis again.

    "No.''

    "You are trying my- '' before he could finish Holly interrupted him.

    "Do you think you can come into contact with them again?''

    "Yes, but it might take some time.''

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

    I am very, very sorry about the long wait. I had S.A.T. testing last week and again this week. In the spare time I have I study for the tests in my regular classes or projects. (I have a major project to do for art.) But I managed to do this story before and after the tests I have to take. So it's a good thing I finish before everyone else. I also had to do this in the spare time; my cousin Beans has become violent, pushing me all the time, for the next chapter.

    First Chapter Dedication: To my big sister Adriana. Thanks for the ice cream; I couldn't have written this story without it. J 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%


	13. Chapter 13

    "What do you mean it might take some time?'' asked Juliet.

    "Well we got involved with them because of a guy at our school. When we left them we stopped talking to the guy.''

    "How exactly did you manage to leave them?'' asked Artemis.

    " Well… we said something along the lines of our parents finding out what we were doing and getting us psychological help. I think we also said that the C.I.A. was monitoring our activities. After we told the guy that he left us alone. I think he thought we were losers, but hey we were fine with it.''

    "Can you contact them by yourself or are you saying that you need that other guy?'' asked Holly.

    " Yes I'm saying I need the other guy. These people don't exactly have their own web site. They communicate through other peoples and change the location about every day. And they wont give new people the meeting sites, so you have to share a computer with one of the older members until they trust you.''

    " Until they trust us? That is going to take a long time. To much time.'' Said Artemis giving me a scowl.

    "Hey I didn't make up these rules and it's not my fault these people are paranoid.''

    "Well does anyone have any other ideas?'' asked Juliet.

    Everyone was quiet, lost in his or her own thoughts at the moment. * I wonder…yes that could work. * Shifting my weight in my chair I began, " Well I could send an e-mail to my friend Max and ask him to start talking to that guy again. We could communicate with the weirdoes through Max.''

    "Would Max be willing to do this?'' asked Holly.

    "I think he will.''

    "I don't want second hand news. Especially when it has to do with my parents.'' Of course Artemis.

    "Well what else do you want your highness?'' I asked sarcastically back.

     He gave my an annoyed look and said, "I want to go there myself and talk to this guy.''

    "Artemis even if you use Butler to beat the information out of the guy you still wont have the next location for the meeting.'' I said.

    "I'm not thinking of beating anything out of the guy. I'm just saying I want to meet this guy for myself and ask him questions.''

    "You want to go to the U.S.?'' Juliet asked Artemis.

    "Yes.''

    "What? Let me get this straight you want to go all the way over there just to ask this guy your self? What you don't trust my friend Max?'' I asked starting to get a little annoyed.

    "I don't trust anyone when it comes down to maters like these.''

    *Well he does have a point there if it were my parents… *    

    "O.k. Artemis. So do you want me to e-mail my friend and tell him to get ready for company? Though I do think I'll have to ask his parents to.''

    "That would be fine,'' Artemis said in a stiff manner, "I mean if he has enough room.''

    "Artemis, Max may not live in a castle but I really do think we can all fit in his shack.'' I said sarcastically, there really is no other way to say that sentence. 

    "Ignoring my rude implications Artemis said, "If you say so.''

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Luckily for us Max was on his computer and was able to give a fast reply. I did tell him part of the truth, a truth not involving the fairies. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%       

    Of course you can come and stay. But there is a five-dollar fee for your friends. We have to keep this place running somehow.

    My parents got all exited when they heard you were coming I mean they started bouncing off the walls. When I pointed out the fact that they probably wouldn't do that for me, you know what they said. "Well get exited when you leave.'' How do you like that? That really hurt me deep, deep, deep down. Does anyone out there really love me?

Oh… about that psychopath I think his name was Frank. You know if you think about it Frank is really a boring reliable name. Who would have thought that behind such a boring name was an interesting guy. Well in a psychopathic kind of way.

So will you be here tomorrow or tonight, with the hour change? It doesn't really mater.

    Hey do you think my parents will let me stay home from school? I mean considering the fact that I may never see you again because on your way back home the plane blows. You know that has been happening a lot lately.

    Well see you when you get here.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

    * Well that last part doesn't paint a pretty picture. * 

    "All right Cat go pack your stuff and meet me and Butler down by the car.'' Those of course who were going were Artemis, Butler and I. Holly was going to keep in contact from afar.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

    Having the stuff that I would need packed I headed down to the front.

    *You know what all I seam to be doing lately is packing and unpacking. *  

    "Hurry up Cat, our plain leaves in a little while.'' Artemis.

   * Well at least I get to see Max again. I hope I don't have to sit by Artemis on the plain. I swear I can't stand him for more than five minutes. * 


	14. Chapter 14

    *Did I ever mention I'm scared of heights? Scared stupid. I know, I know I have already been on a plane so what's the problem now? Well last time I was on a plain I didn't have a window seat. (I also wasn't sitting in first class but I'm not complaining about that.) And try as I might I could not, for the life of me, get that window cover thing down. So here I am glued to the seat, trying not to look out the window, reading the safety manual over and over again. Not that I think I will ever use the skills in there, like what to do if you crash in to the ocean. It says to use your seat as a floating device, screw that! If we crash into the ocean I'll make sure to be one of the first people out the door, the seat would just slow me way down. If I get out I'll grab for anything that floats then, a bag or the dead pilots body, whichever one floats best.

     But no, I shouldn't be complaining. After all I did get my wish, I didn't have to sit next to Artemis. No I end up having to sit next to a fat man who smells like a donkey. He practically got everything off the food cart, when it came by. Personally I wouldn't usually care if he did, but when the crumbs of the food that he was eating fall onto me I begin to care. So what did I do? *

    I scooted closer to the window, bad move, I yelped. * But at least I was a little way away from the guy, things could only get better right? * Wrong. When I turned my head away from the window, I looked directly into the smirking face of Artemis Fowl. 

    *Damn it all! *          

    I turned my head away and started muttering curses under my breath.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

     One poke than another.  * Hmm…he's not waking up. I'll just keep poking him; see how long it takes for him to wake. *

    In the last hour The Blob had fallen asleep. I had come to refer the guy sitting next to me by that name. He was slowly rolling over into my seat. If he touched me I would start to stab him, instead of poking him. At least I had something to take my mind off the window.

    By the twentieth poke my arm had gotten the routine of it all so I no longer needed to think about it. The Blob wasn't feeling any of it; he just kept on snoring, louder and louder. On about the fortieth poke a shadow feel over me.

    "Um Cat…'' It was Butler.

    "Why hello Butler. How kind of you to come over.'' I said all this not missing a beat and still poking the guy as we spoke.

    "I was wondering if you wanted to trade seats.''

    * Thank bob. *     

    "Thank-you Butler, but I can't get up until this guy moves over a bit. So give me a minuet."

    I pulled my finger way back and went for the gold. With a loud snort The Blob woke up and straightened himself. I stood up and squeezed by the guy.

    Passing Butler I said, "Thanks again you saved my life.''

    *O.k. so I would rather sit by Artemis than by The Blob. At least Artemis doesn't drop the remains of his food on me. Think happy thoughts. Only a few more hours till I see Max. Butler didn't have the window seat. Yes! *

    When I had finally made my way to Butler's seat I plopped down with a grateful sigh. * It doesn't smell like donkey. *    

    Artemis was on his laptop and didn't look up when I sat down. Which was fine with me I didn't want to talk to him ether. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

    I woke to the sound of someone calling my name. I knew it was Artemis so I just ignored him. But then he started shaking me. 

    "What! What is it Artemis?'' I snapped at him, without even opening my eyes. I always hate waking up.

    "Well it's just that the plain is about to land and you need to put your seat belt on. But believe me I'll be more than happy if you don't.''

    Opening my eyes and grumbling I put on the seat belt.

    *Maybe I could get Butler to buy me a cup of coffee before we border the other plain. Yeah some coffee and a pop tart. *

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

    We have to wait two hours before we can board the plain. So we got people to get our bags and put them in the other plain, then we went to go and eat at a café in the airport. Sadly to say they had no pop tarts. But I did feel better when Butler gave me some money so I could go and buy gifts for Max and his family.

    For Max I got a little pink bear that had a sign over his chest that said, ' I love you sweetie.' Not that I do, it's just to get him to laugh. For his mom and dad I got some finely wrapped chocolate. And believe it or not I found something I wanted to give to Artemis, so I bought it too.

    I met the others on the plain and again sat next to Artemis. I couldn't wait to give what I had to him but I had to. I had come in late and the plain was ready to take off. But when we were in the air I was ready.

    "Hey Artemis I got something for you.'' I waited till he turned to me then I reached down into my pocket to get his gift for him. As I did so I made sure that it was face down so all he could see was that it was a sticker of some kind.

    Artemis stared at me for a while then took the paper away from me. I had to try very, very hard not to laugh while he was taking it from me.

    When he got a good look at it his face turned instantly hard. When he turned to look at me with his cold eyes I burst out laughing.

    "Grow up Cat.'' Was all he said before turning away from me.

    "What you don't like my gift Artemis?" Even I'm surprised I managed to say it through my laughter.

    In reply to this all Artemis did was give me a scowl and shove the sticker back into my hands. Which made me laugh harder.

    Which was a bad idea, because Artemis pushed me off my seat and into the isle. Rightening my self and trying not to giggle I said, "That proves my point it was made for you. Your highness.''

    Looking down at the sticker that said, 'Bitch Queen for Life.' I said, "Are you sure you don't want it?''         

    "Your such a pain.'' Was all Artemis said.

    * Next stop Max. * 


	15. Chapter15

    *Yes! Yes! Yesss!!! We are landing! *

    "Will you get off me and get back into your own seat.'' Artemis said, while trying to push me back into my own seat. 

    But did I care, no. All I cared about was that the last people I really loved where down there. I mean I had known them since I was little and Max always seemed like a brother to me. And since my parents died…(I try not to think about them, if you haven't noticed already. It just hurts me too much to think about them.)

    When it was time for us to put on our safety belts I finally stopped leaning over Artemis, to look out his window.

    * I know this is mean but I sort of hope it takes us a while to get them back. I didn't want to leave here in the first place. I hardly even know my aunt and uncle; do they really even care for me? I would have stayed with Max and his family if it hadn't been for them. Well, everything with time right? I hope. *

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

*Where are they? It's like a flash back. Only this time it's not that scary. I do know where they live. But what if something horrible has happened and that's why there not here. What if they got into a car crash or Max did something stupid again and they had to take him to the hospital. Which seems to happen about every month. O.k. that is probably it calm down. Aliens? No, no. Just calm down. *

    "Cat shouldn't they have been here about, oh, half an hour ago?''

    "You know what Artemis JUST BACK OFF AND STOP HERASSING ME!''

    With that said I started pacing the floor again. The stuffed bear in my hands was what I took my frustration out on. You know a few suffocation tries and my favorite, how many times could I turn its head before it snapped back.

    I was on my third head twist when suddenly I was lifted into the air and hugged from behind. Then hastily swung around so fast it made me dizzy. Before my eyes could adjust I was lifted and hugged again. But I was more o.k. with it know because I saw what the person was wearing and knew it was Max.

    He was wearing black dickies and a black shirt that said security on it. His hair was black and hung to his ears. He also had a strip of dark blue hair, that hung over one of his honey colored eyes. And even though he didn't believe in involved sports, or involved anything for that mater, he was made to play football by his father. (So his muscles were pretty well defined through his shirt.) 

    He's good at it to when he does show up to play, but he usually tries to see how long he can go without having to show up. Which makes his dad, the coach and me really mad. It mad me mad because the P.E. coach would make Max and me do more work then the others in that damn class. Why me I asked him once and you know what he said? "It's like doing it to the same person, if I didn't give you work it would be like only giving him half of what he deserves.'' P.E. teachers are just out in the sun to long.

    "Cat, Cat, Cat. I've missed you so much.'' Max said while he put me down, and grabbed my hands, "I have come to the decision that I can't live without you.'' Getting down on his knees he said, "Will you marry me Cat? In the beginning it will be hard because I have no means to support us, but in the end I'll come up with a get rich quick scheme and then we will end up billionaires in the Bahamas. Drinking martinis. But for now we'll have to be hobos named Bob and Mo, living on Main Street begging little kids for their lunch money. I'll be Mo, easier to spell.''

    When I finished laughing, not because I thought what he said was funny but because I was so happy to see him, I said, "Sure but I get to be Mo. Oh, Max I got you something, here.'' I handed him the pink bear.

    "Oh so thoughtful and caring. I'll treasure it forever. I'll feed it take care of it and never let it out of my sight. I'm sure this little creature can turn me into a better person.''

    "Cat…"

    I totally forgot about Artemis and Butler! Turning to them know I found Butler with a smile on his face and Artemis with a very cold scowl on his face, directed at Max.

    * You would think he would at least try to be nice to Max. Max hasn't done anything to Artemis yet and we are staying with them. *

    "Oh, I'm sorry. Max this is Butler and Artemis.''

    Max shook hands with Butler and after a second Artemis gave Max his hand, but grudgingly. I don't think Max noticed though he just seemed to be too happy to care at the moment.

    "Umm…Max where are your parents?'' I asked.

    "Oh they went to go park the car. Since we were already late they dropped me off then went to go look for a parking spot. You would think old people would have the decency to die alone in there beds, instead of right in front of you on the cross walk. I tried to talk my mom and dad into just leaving her there. I mean how many old people die in the middle of the street? She was obviously planning the whole thing and must have wanted to stay there. Sadly, though, I was ignored and had to wait so my parents could call 911. Then when the police finally get there I was asked to pick up the old ladies bags but at least I got something out of it all.''

    Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a candy bar. 

    "Want some Cat?'' he asked while waving it under my nose.

    "Max! How could you?''

    After he stopped laughing he said, "Honestly Cat, do you think I would do such a thing? I mean of course I paid the old lady. I slipped the money into her food bags.''

    "Max.'' I said exasperated.

    "What do you take me for Cat? I wouldn't take anything from the recently deceased. This candy bar has been in my pocket since the last time I wore them.''                    

    "Max that's just gross.''

    "Hey, more for me.'' Looking at Butler and Artemis he said, "I get off track sometimes, sorry about that. You guys must be pretty tired here follow me. Lets see if I can find the car or them whichever comes first. Do you need some help with that.'' Max asked pointing at one of Artemis's bags.

    "Thanks, it would help.'' Was Artemis's reply.

    Grabbing one of the bags Max said, "O.k. lets head out.''

    When we reached the front and still hadn't found Max's parents we looked for a place to put down our things so Max could call his parents on his cell phone.

    "Hey where are you? We've been waiting for hours. I'm starting to fell lightheaded do to slow starvation. It's a scary world out here mommy, there's a mime in the corner giving me deranged looks, between you and me I think he plans to molest me. Then I'll be mentally and physically scarred for life, which means you'll have to spend hundreds on therapy bills. In the end none of it will mater because I'll end up committing suicide. Then-''

    "Huh. She hung up. It just hurts you know. I feel so isolated now.''

    I was about to say something to him when to my surprise Artemis spoke up.

    "Max do you have any news on Frank?''    


	16. Chapter16

    "Well I did try to call the psycho, but apparently he was out. I did leave a message though I asked him to call me back. He was probably out killing stray dogs and cats. I bet he puts their bones under his bed so that at night he can get them out to-''

    "Max! We get the picture. All you had to say was that you didn't get hold of they guy."

    "You know what Cat? I'm in such a good mood right now I'm willing to over look your rudeness." Turning to look at Artemis he said, "Don't you think she can be rude at times?''

    Giving me an assessing look before he spoke Artemis said, "I was beginning to think I was the only one who found her so.''

    "Oh, shut up both of you.''

    "Great come back Cat, you shame me. I thought I raised you better than that. Where did I go wrong?'' pretending to cry he said, "This is every parents nightmare. What's next Cat? Are you going to come home pregnant one day? Pregnant from a man who is like forty years old and named Raul. Then he takes you on a talk show to tell you, you have Aid-''

    I backhanded him before he could finish.

    "That's abuse you know. I can have you put in jail for that. That's worse for women you know. The guards rape you and I've heard the women do you too. Which is sick if you think about it because what do they use? Well there is spoons, but that still must hurt.'' 

    Shacking my head at Max I turned and walked a few steps away from him. * Someone has had to much sugar. *  

    A few moments later a black SUV pulled up and stopped in front of us. Even though it was a no parking zone the person stopped and got out.

    "Finally. What took you so long, you should be more considerate about my laziness.'' Said Max as his parents got out.

    Mr. Arista ignored his son and came straight to me to give me a hug. "It's nice to see you again Beauty.''

    "Nat let her go it's my turn.'' Said Mrs. Arista.

    After hugging me she said, "You know you look different some how, maybe it's just me though.''

    "This is all very touching but I really am starving.''

    "Cat why couldn't you have been my daughter. I never really wanted a son. Every day I hope Max decides to run away. But I think our problem is that we feed him.'' Said Mrs. Arista jokingly.

    "You know mother dearest that hurts me very, very deep down in that thing that doctors refer to as a heart.''

    Ignoring Max I started to introduce people, "Mr. And Mrs. Arista this is Artemis and his bodyguard Butler.''

    After a few hi's and a complaint from Max about not having a bodyguard we got into the SUV. Artemis and I sat in the back, which surprised me, while Max and Butler sat in front of us. We headed off to get some pizza.

    Turning to look at Artemis I found his eyes already on me. Lifting one of his brows in a questioning way he said, "Beauty?''

    *He had to ask that question. *    

    Turning his head back to look at us Max gave me an evil grin and said to Artemis, "Yeah, you know Beauty from Beauty and The Beast. When we were younger Cat had this fixation on Beauty. She made it her new name and if you didn't call her by that name she wouldn't talk to you. It was all very sad. Once she ran away clamming that she had to find the beast before he died. I did try my hardest to make her see reason, well actually all I said was that the beast was already dead and that he wouldn't want her kissing him anyway, but she called me a liar and locked me in her room. It took us about two hours to find her.''

    Artemis had the biggest smile, I had ever seen him make, on his face.

 * Oh, my bob. I'm going to kill him in his sleep. I can't believe he said that to Artemis. Artemis! * 

    In my own defense I said, "I was like six years old.'' Then to make me feel better I slapped him. Which made a very loud sound.

    "Max!'' said his mom.

    "Why do you think everything's my fault? Cat hit me.''

    "Well then you probably deserved it.''

    "I feel so loved.'' Said Max as he turned forward in his seat.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

    After having pizza and getting settled in our rooms, at Max's house, I went to Max's room, passing his Dad and Butler in one room. They had become fast friends. What they talked about I had no idea.

    Reaching Max's door I opened it and walked in, which was hard considering all the stuff that was in the way.

    "Honestly Max, you need to clean up.''

    " I'm going through a depression I don't have to do anything.'' He said from somewhere in his dark room.

    When my eyes adjusted I was able to see that Max was on his bed doing his homework, I think. Walking over I threw myself on the bed next to him, landing on my back.

    "So what was Ireland like?'' he asked, while still writing.

    "It was interesting. But I didn't really like it since I didn't know anyone. Then there's Artemis always annoying me.''

    "Artemis seems o.k, a little quiet, but there's nothing wrong with that.''

    " He acts like he's better than everyone.''

    "I don't think so.''

    "That's because you just met him.''

    "You know what Cat I think you like him.''

    Sitting up I said, "What?! No I don't. I just got here, I haven't even really talked to you, how could you even begin to guess something like that?''

    "Well I've known you my whole life I think I can guess. And besides I saw the signs.''

    "What? What signs? I haven't been here long enough to show any signs. I DON'T LIKE ARTEMIS.''

    "First of all you look at him funny. Second of all you seem to care what he thinks about you. Like when I tell people that whole Beauty thing you usually laugh along, not hit me. Besides you think all the guys you like are annoying at first.''

    "I do not like him. I do not look at him funny and I never liked that story. You are mentally disturbed and need help.''

    Getting a pillow I hit him in the head, with it. Which started what seemed like an hour-long pillow fight. Me as the loser, like always. We both ended up on the bed laughing and out of breath.

    "Sick! Oh, gorse. I think I'm mentally scared for life. Life will never be the same again. Why me bob, why me?''

    "What?'' I asked.

    "That old fart Midler is taking a bath with the window open. Sick she looks like a prune! I'll never be able to eat one again.''

    "You perv. Watching old ladies.''

    "Its not like I did it on purpose. She should know to close her blinds; she knows my room is right here. I bet she did it on purpose.''

    "Yeah sure she did. She probably has this huge crush on you too.''

    "She's a twisted old women. Now close the blinds I would do it but I just might go blind. You have the same body parts as her so it doesn't mater.''

    Giving Max a shove off the bed I went to close the curtains. * Knowing that Max saw her would probably be more embarrassing for the old lady. *

    As I made my way to the window there was a knock at the door.

    "Come in!" yelled Max.

    Reaching the curtains I started to close them but was stopped when Mrs. Midler yelled, "So your back!''

    * Oh, my bob she's talking to me from her bath! *  

    Keeping my head down so that I wouldn't see anything I didn't want to see I said, "Yes Mrs. I'm visiting.''

    "Good for you. Now is your lovely friend Max there?''

    * Oh, my bob! She likes Max. *

    "No. He's not here right now.''

    "Oh, well you tell him when he gets there to come over and rub my back for me.'' She actually sounded disappointed.

    "I'll tell him. I'm sure he'll love to do that for you. But I should tell you Mrs. Midler don't get his hopes up because he has this huge crush on you.''

    "Oh I know that dear. You just make sure to tell him. I'll make sure he's happy.''

    Closing the curtains I exploded with the laughter I had been trying to keep in.

    "My life. Hey Artemis want to know something that I just found out from Cat?''

    That stopped me dead. Looking up I could see that Artemis was indeed in the room. I also saw that Max was glaring at me.

    * Oh my bob. *   


	17. Chapter 17

    Looking at Max I started begging him with my eyes not to tell Artemis. Max looked at me, with laughter in his eyes and a smirk on his face; he paused and pretended to give my look some consideration. 

    *You can't do this, come on. *

    Artemis was busy looking between the two of us. He had a slightly amused look on his face.

    Turning to look at Artemis, Max said, "You know I think I have had a slight taste of amnesia, because I can't remember what I was going to say. Don't worry I might remember tomorrow or the day after.''

    *Thank you bob. I'm going to be black mailed the entire time I'm here. This could get scary very fast. *    

    "This is all very amusing, but I came up here to tell you guys that Frank called. I heard the last part of his message when I went to get some water. He wants to meet in an ice cream store.''

    "I hope the freak doesn't want to meet at Tony's ice cream. I'm not allowed to go in there anymore. Not after I threw my ice cream at the manager. He did deserve it though.''

     "Well lets go check.'' I said.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

   It turned out that it wasn't Tony's and that he wanted to meet today. We decided that only Max, Artemis and I would go. Butler couldn't come because he was to suspicious looking and we didn't want to scare Frank. That would come later of course.

    We also decided that we would go on foot. The ice cream shop wasn't that far away from the house and I wanted to see my old neighborhood.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

     The night was worm so it was good walking weather. Well at least for some of us.

     "Cat I just want to let you know I hate you. You make me get up off the couch and walk all over town. This is not my ideal Saturday night. If I get jumped by hobos I'm suing you.''

     "It's not like you had anything better to do. You lazy bum.''

     "I have a game tonight. There will be a million disappointed fans because I'm not there. After the game they'll probably come to my house and demand that my parents give me up so that they can have there way with me. My parents will be forced to give me up because they can't fight an angry mob single handedly. In the morning you'll find me in a ditch with my legs cut off at the knees. Then I'll be mentally disturbed for the rest of my life.''

     "Max your already mentally disturbed so it doesn't mater and it's not like you were actually going to go to the game.''

     "Wait, Max actually participates in a sport?'' Artemis asked, from his place at my left.

     "Sadly yes I do play a sport. Cat I know I wasn't going to go but I could have. I could have just thought 'Hey my chip bag is empty and nothing good is on Comedy Central for a few hours, so let me go run after a ball like an idiot.' Or my dad could have found out that I had a game.''

     "Max why are you complaining?''

     "I have to do something don't I?''

     "Cant you do something else?'' I asked.

     "You know your right I could…Hey Cat how's your love life?'' Max asked with an evil grin on his face.

     I glared at him and said, "You know I'm not going out with anyone.''

     "Humm…interesting. Artemis what about you? Do you have a girlfriend?''

     "No. And I don't think that I want one. There so needy and want to know what your doing every second of the day.''

     "Hey Cat's not needy, could care less what your doing and doesn't have a boyfriend. You know she's not cheating on you because she's living with you. Why don't you go out with her? Besides you two would look so cute together.'' After he was done he gave me a wink.

     *I am going to hurt him very badly when we get home.*     

     "Max if I remember correctly your not going out with any one ether. Why don't you go out with Artemis?'' I just said that because I saw that Artemis was about to speak and I didn't want to hear his answer.

     "Your right. He has those dark blue eyes that I could just die for and all that thick black hair. I can run my fingers through it all day.'' He said all this while imitating my voice and fluttering his eyelashes at Artemis.

    *I swear I'm going to hurt him! *

      "No Cat sadly I don't go that way. My butt is exit only. And it's going to stay that wav till I die. Or if I by some chance get raped by a guy that happens to be a fat blob that I can't fight or if it's Orlando Bloom. He just looks so hot as his elf self.''

     Artemis seemed to have forgotten about the question and was now laughing at what Max had said.

     While we had been talking we had reached the ice cream shop. There seemed to be a few people but none that I recognized as Frank. Or what I remember Frank looking like.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

     An ice cream and an hour later there was still no sign of Frank.

     "Do you think we should just go home?''

     "No.'' Artemis said, "let's just wait a little while longer.''

     Half an ice cream later and half an hour after that embarrassing story of my childhood were being told.

     "In kindergarten Cat made some food out of play dough and ate half of it.''

     "You know if I remember correctly you ate the other half.'' I snapped at Max.

    "That's not the point-'' Max started to say but was stopped because someone sat down next to him.

     The guy had brown hair that was cut short and looked like it hadn't been brushed. He was sort of chubby and wore glasses.

     "So you infidels want back in?'' he said with a superior look on his face.     


	18. Chapter 18

    "Why yes we do. Our time without you guys only made us relies how alone in the world we were. We were like sheep without a shepherd, a dog with out his bone, Batman without Robin. We lost our shining light. We-''

    "Yes I imagine that is how it would be without the group. You two lost your way for a short time and were punished fairly for it. '' Frank said this as if he totally believed what he was saying.

    *What kind of idiot is this guy? You can only tell he is brainwashed or something. *

    "Yes we did indeed stray from the path that is the light and humbly beg for forgiveness.'' As Max said this he started to put his hands together imitating what the beggars in the movie look like.

    * He definitely watches too much TV. *      

    "On behalf of Declined Right I except your apology. I will speak to the group tonight and tell them what I think. Considering the fact that you have found another follower things should go smoothly for you.'' Frank said this all with the air of authority.

    *What a freak. Honestly, some people. *

    "We thank you for even considering us.'' Said max.

    *What a good butt kisser Max is. But than again maybe it only works with stupid people. * 

    "Your welcome. Now to other business, Cat you look lovely. I was wondering if you might like to go out next Sunday.'' Frank asked with a smug face, as if he had no doubt that I would say yes.

    *Beyond gross! Like I would ever go out with a psychopath! *

    "Um… you know Frank-'' I began but was rudely interrupted by Frank.

    "You know Cat your getting back in depends on what I report. It depends on you if it will be a good report or a bad report.'' 

    * Black mailing me?! This creep is black mailing me?! No way! Not ever! * 

    As I was about to open my mouth to tell him off someone kicked my leg. Looking around to see who it was my gaze looked on Artemis. Shaking his head he mouthed the words 'just do it.'

    * Damn it! He's right. Great, just great. * 

    Turning to look at Frank I plastered a fake smile on my face.

    "Next Sunday would be great Frank.''

    "Good. I have to go now so I'll see you guys later.'' Saying so he got up and walked out of the shop.

    "I hate my life, I hate the world, I hate Frank!'' I said as soon as Frank had walked out the door.

    "Well at least we know for sure that we'll get in.'' Said Artemis.

    "You know I never thought anyone could be like that. I had no idea someone could have such low self esteem.'' Said Max as he craned his neck back to see where Frank had gone.

    "He also has a few mental problems. His mom probably babies him to much or didn't do enough when he was younger.'' Said Artemis.

    "He's probably going to take me somewhere where there will be a lot of people. I hate my life. I blame you Max.'' I said, pointing my finger at him.

    "What did I do?'' he asked.

    "I don't know but I still blame you.''

    "Oh cheer up, it's not like he is going to make you marry him. That would be so sick. There would be all these little Franks around. Then I would have to come and kill you all for the sake of god and country. Maybe I'll be made into a national hero, and hey who knows maybe they'll make a holiday named after me.'' Max of course.

    "You know what lets just go home.'' I said irritated.

    The walk home was a silent one. Everyone lost in his or her own thoughts. Some of which were:

    *I hate my life; maybe Frank will die on our so-called date. *

    *I wonder if Opal would dare kill them. *

    *I have to follow Cat on her date and get some pictures of her with that psycho. Frame them, put them on the Internet, give one to…Hey is that…no it can't be…but it is…it's an old fart dancing around naked with his cat. Poor, poor cat. * 

    I'll let you guys guess which one belongs to who.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

    When we reached the house they were waiting to hear what had happened. I let Artemis and Max tell them what happened. I wasn't exactly in what one would call a good mood. When they were done I excused myself to bed. They always say everything's better when you wake. So I'll give it a try.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

    After tossing and turning for about three hours I gave up trying to sleep and sat up in frustration. Everyone was asleep, so the house was very quiet.

    *Maybe I should get some warm milk people say that helps you to sleep. *

    Deciding that that's what I would do I pushed off the covers and swung my legs over the side of the bed. I just sat there for a moment spacing out about nothing. Giving myself a mental shake I got up and started making my way to the kitchen. I did all this not really thinking about what I was doing. I had been at Max's house so many times before that I knew where everything was. So I was sort of surprised when I bumped into something in the kitchen.

    Making my mind wake up I realized that I had bumped into some one. On a closer examination I recognized the person as Artemis.

    "Oh you couldn't sleep ether?'' I asked.

    "No not really.'' He said. He sounded more awake than I.

    "So do you want some warm milk? I was coming down here to make some.''

    "No thanks.'' He said but even though he said no he didn't leave. 

    He stayed in the room watching me. I just shrugged it off; he could dance around for all I cared, right then.

    Going to the fridge and getting out the milk I put it on the counter. Then turning to get a pan I found that Artemis was blocking my way.

    "Can you move?''

    Instead of answering he reached out to me and pulled me up against him. Looking up quickly I started to search his face for answers. But all he did was give quiet laugh and lower his lips to mine. He brushed his lips across mine before he kissed me.

    I don't know how long it lasted for, but what I do know is that I liked it. When he finally pulled back he looked at me for a second then smiled.

    "Good night Cat.'' Was all he said as he turned and made his way out of the kitchen.

    Mean while I stood there staring after him like an idiot.

    * Oh my bob! Oh my Bob. *


	19. Chapter 19

    * I can't believe that that just happened! Oh bob…I have to tell someone! Max! Who cares if he makes fun of me forever! *

    Running out of the kitchen I hastily made my way up the flight of stairs. Which I took two at a time, tripping half way to the top. Not letting that stop me I got up and kept going. When I reached Max's door I didn't bother knocking I just opened it and ran in.

    Well I almost ran in but as soon as I set foot in his room I tripped again, and landed in something squishy. 

    *I don't know what it is and I don't want to know. *

    Pulling myself up, so that I sat on my knees, I cleaned whatever it was on my sweatpants. Getting to my feet I picked my way carefully through Max's room, till I came to his bed.

    Max was sleeping with his mouth slightly opened and his sheets wrapped around one leg. The other leg was just sort of hanging off the bed. This was going to be tricky since he was sort of stretched out everywhere on his bed. But then again who cares if he's bruised a little?

    Picking a spot on his bed I leaped on to it yelling, "Max!''

    He shot up in his bed and yelled, "It wasn't me, I swear! It was the one armed, one legged, one eyed man.''

    "What are you talking about Max?'' I asked him as I plopped down next to him.

    Turning to me his eyes cleared, from their sleepy state, and hardened. 

    "Why are you bugging me in the middle of the night? I have better things to do right now then talk to you.'' Saying so he pushed me off his bed.

    I fell to the floor with a, "Owe.'' And a hard 'thump.'

    "Max! I came to tell you something important. You know the kind of stuff that people only tell their best friends.'' I said this while I got up, brushed myself off, and sat down on his bed again.

    "Why couldn't people tell their best friend things earlier when they were awake? Instead of making them suffer from sleep deprivation later on. You know this can very well impair my decision making tomorrow. I may be so sleep deprived that I call up the head cheerleader who keeps giving me her number, saying that I keep losing it because I never call her, and ask her out. Then I'll be stuck with her forever because she'll say that if I leaver her she will kill herself. Me, being the nice person that I am, will probably end up killing her doing the whole world a favor. Then I'll be a wanted man. And do you want to know what Cat? This will be all your fault because you didn't let me sleep.''

    "First of all that wouldn't be due to sleep deprivation it would be due to plain stupidness. Second of all you're not a man as you call it. So you can't be a wanted one, even if you did draw a fake mustache on yourself with markers.''    

    "You depress me peasant. Leave before I have you publicly humiliated then beheaded.'' As he said this he snapped his fingers and pointed at the door, with one hand.

    "Max, I have to tell you something.'' I said in a pleading voice.

    "Fine you have his highnesses attention for half a minuet, peasant.''

    Ignoring his wording I said, "Artemis kissed me, Max.''

    His look of superiority was replaced with a smirk as he said, "What? When?''

    Laying back on his bed, I gazed up at the ceiling and said, "He kissed me right now, when I went to go get something to drink.''

    "Please tell me you weren't making out on the table, because I do eat off that thing.''

    Turning to glare at Max I said, "We weren't making out! He just kissed me. And that was it.''

    Smiling down at me Max winked suggestively and said, "Are you sure that's all that happened.''

    "Yes I'm sure.''

    "Good. Now excuse me while I go yell at Artemis for cheating on me. I thought he loved me. That no good scum bag.''

    "Max, that's not the point right now. What do I say to him tomorrow? What if it was all just a big joke?''

    "How sweet Cat's really in love with Artemis.''

    "Max!''

    Sighing he said, "Cat if it's all a big joke I will personally hurt him for hurting my best friend. As to what to say to him tomorrow I have some ideas. You can wink at him and say, 'What's up stud muffin. Looking good this morning. Want to come to my room and check out my bed?' Say that to him, Cat, and you'll be fine.''

    Getting up and pushing him I said, "You really are mentally disturbed, Max.''

    "Don't forget it sis. And don't come back here at this time ever again or I'll hurt you.''

    I shook my head as I made my way out the door. Closing it behind me I made my way to my own bedroom.

    *Well, something interesting has to happen tomorrow. *  

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

    The next day I got up later then usual, because I had hardly slept the night before. I kept thinking all night…well you know what it was about. So when I finally did get up it was around seven. (Very late for me.) But probably early for everyone else, I know the Aristas didn't get up till about eight or so. I don't know what time Artemis gets up at. 

    *I wonder- *

    Before I could finish that thought my door opened and Max stuck his head in.

    "Finally! We've been waiting all morning for you to get up. I kept telling Artemis it wouldn't be a problem if we woke you up early, but he kept saying nooo. Hurry up and get dressed, I want to leave in half an hour.'' After he said this he pulled back and slammed the door. 

    *Hmm…I wonder where we're going. Well wherever we're going I have to wear something that makes me look good. *

    Getting up I walked over to the closet and started going through my clothes. I picked out a dark red shirt with sleeves that stopped a little after my elbows, and my pair of black knickers. Instead of my boots I wore my black converse. When I was dressed I went over to see myself in the mirror that hung in back of the door.

    *O.k. you look good. * Reaching over I opened the door and went out.

    Descending the stairs I could hear Max and Artemis talking about…Bad Religion? I stopped and listened for a second. Yes that's what they were talking about. Well it was mostly Max talking to Artemis about them.

    *Yeah, someone like Artemis is really going to like Bad Religion. Huh. *   

    Making my way down the last of the stairs I walked into the living room where they were.

    "O.k. I'm ready. Lets go.''

    Max looked over at me and said, "Finally, I was getting ready to drag you out by force.'' As he said this he walked towards the open door and walked out.

    This left Artemis and I alone in the living room. (Dum, dum, dum.)           

    The entire time I was there I had not glanced at the spot where I knew Artemis stood, for obvious discomfort reasons. Turning my head and doing so now I found him looking at me with a smile on his face.

    You know how in some books a person's heart does a little flip-flop thing when they see someone they really like; well my heart did one of those things when I saw him smile. 

    So here's the situation me standing, stupidly, in front of Artemis while my heart's doing those flip-flop things and I open my mouth to say something real classy…but sadly nothing comes out. 

    Aware that now I probably look like a fish I closed my mouth and turned to leave.

    "Cat.'' Artemis said as he reached out and garbed my hand.          


	20. Important!

    Inspiration:

 O.k. peoples sadly this is not another chapter. It's about the next one. I have serious writers block. (It never happened before. *cries*) So instead of waiting till I do get inspiration of some kind do you guys have any ideas? Like what Artemis should say to Cat, that's the main problem right there. I know what I want to happen after but I'm stuck at that one point.

    About the extra chapter:

I have no idea what happened there. When I went to go edit that extra chapter the computer said that I didn't have an extra chapter. So…  

    Max:

Last night, the twenty-third, my older sister came to me and asked me something about Max. So I want to run it by you guys. 

    ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^My house last night.^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

    "I want to ask you something, but you have to say yes to it.'' My sister said as she entered the room.

    Me being me I said, "No.''

    "But I haven't even asked you anything yet.''

    (She has a job baby-sitting some of my younger cousins so I thought she might ask me to go with her. I hate being around little kids.)

    "No. If it involves me leaving the house tomorrow, no.''

    She laughed and said, "It doesn't involve you leaving the house tomorrow.''

    "O.k. maybe. Go on, but I'm not saying that I'll say yes.''

    "Fine. I want Max.''

    "That's your problem.''~ *My family is so psychotic* 

    "No. Not that way you weirdo. I want Max to be in a story I'm thinking of writing. He'll lighten it up.''

    So I got interested there. 

    "What kind of story?'' I asked.

    "A Lord of The Rings story.''

    "Max in a lord of the rings story? Max with elves? That doesn't mix, it's Max.''

    "That's the point. Imagine how funny it would be.''

    She started talking me into it. I had to admit it would be funny. But I told her that I had to see what you guys thought. I mean after all it is an Artemis Fowl fic. So I said that if a lot of people said no I wouldn't do it.

    ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^A half hour later.^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

    "So you couldn't make up another character as funny as Max?'' I said sort of gloatingly.

    "No.''

    "Are you saying your not as funny as me?''

    "Yes, I'm not as funny as you and I'm not as perverted as you.''

    "You have angered Pustulio.''

    %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

    So what do you guys think? Should I co. write it with her? 


	21. Chapter 20

    I could feel my face getting red and I began to get mad because of it. *He's probably going to say that he didn't mean it and laugh at me for thinking that he did. What an idiot I've been.*     

    Looking at Artemis I said, in the meanest voice that I could manage, "So are you going to say sorry now?''

    Artemis looked at me with an amused look in his eyes, though his face did stay expressionless. Arching an eyebrow he said, "No. I never do anything that I would regret later. I just held you back so that I could do it.''

    Pulling me closer by the hand that he already held, he bent down his head and kissed me again. Which left me feeling dumbstruck…again.   

    When he pulled away I finally got some sense back so I said, "You can't just do that.''

    "Why cant I?'' 

    A smile had begun to come over his face, which made me want to drop what my mind called 'senseless talk'.

    "Because…'' I think my brain was beginning to shut down, but I had to do something. Anything!

    "You know sometimes I think that you just like fighting with people.''

    "That's not the point right now.'' I said as I tried to pull my hand out of his, but he wouldn't let go.

    "Then what is the point Cat?'' He sounded like he wanted to laugh.

    "The point is that we're going to be late!' said Max from the doorway. "Artemis Cat likes you she told me last night. She's just arguing to argue. Now if you two love birds don't get out of the living room I swear I'll burn the house down and roast some marshmallows.''

    *Why did I have to tell Max? I just want to hurt him sometimes.*    

    Mad at Max I forgot my embarrassment about being around Artemis.

    Turning to him now I asked, "Do you have any idea about where we're going?''

    Artemis shook his head and said, "No, but he did mention something about a girl and classes.''

    "Great, just great.''

    Max did a lot, and here I mean more than the usual amount, of stupid things to impress a girl that he liked. Once he said he was the leader of a biker gang that owned Taco Bell. Another time he said that he had cancer and only four months to live. Max trying to get a girl was a very interesting sight.

    Pulling Artemis out of the room, towards the door I said, "Come on. We have to make sure that he doesn't act utterly stupid and embarrass his parents.''

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

    Catching up with Max, who was already half way down the street, I asked, "Where exactly are we going?''

    Looking at me he said, "We're going to my Sunday afternoon classes?''

    "Your Sunday afternoon classes?'' I asked. "When did you start having Sunday classes? You hate leaving the house period.''

    "Well all that was before I met my future wife.''

    "Future wife? So I take it she goes to these classes and has no idea that her future husband is in the same room.''

    "She doesn't just go to them she teaches them. She's perfect.'' Max said this with a dreamy expression in his eyes.

    "So she is like forty?'' asked Artemis.

    Shooting Artemis an annoyed look Max said, "No, she is not forty. She's twenty-nine.'' 

    "Doesn't that seem just a little bit to old Max?'' I asked hopping that he would see reason.

    "No. Love knows no boundaries.''

    Seeing that I would get nowhere with him like this I decided to change the subject.

    "So what kind of class is this?''

    "Hmm…oh. It's a martial-arts class. I was watching Mortal Combat and I decided that I needed to have some killing skills. I have to be able to save the world if I'm called upon. Besides I seem to have a natural gift for it. It's fun you guys. They train you hand to hand, then after they think your good they let you use swords, scimitars and other things. I-''

    "Dear bob are they stupid? Who in the right mind would let you hold anything sharp and shiny?'' 

    "Hey! I'm not twelve years old any more. And as I said before it was an accident.''  
    "Yeah, right accident.''      

    "It's not my fault that the cooking teacher tasted my soup, screamed, and then walked backwards into a knife that was sticking out.''

    "He screamed because he saw his fake hair in the soup and he walked backwards into a knife that you purposely got stuck so that it would stick out.''

    Artemis gave Max a funny look and asked, "Why did you do that?''

    "Because he thought that the cooking teacher was going to molest after school.'' I said before Max could answer.

    "The signs were all there. He patted me on the shoulder more than everyone else and he was always next to me. He gave me the creeps.'' Max said with a shudder. 

    "You're dumb like a moose Max. Dumb like a moose.'' I said.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

    I do have to admit that Max was good at the whole martial arts. But I would never tell him that he would gloat forever. I knew he was athletic when he wanted to be because he played football, but I have never seen him kick so high before. It was very interesting considering the fact that the highest I have ever seen him raise his leg was when he raised it to put it on the coffee table, in front of the TV.

    Nudging Artemis in the shoulder I said, "Who would have thought he could do that.''

    "I know. I thought he was lazy.''

    About an hour later Max was done with his thing so we left to go get something to eat.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

    Over the hamburgers and fries I asked, "So Max I don't think I saw this girl, excuse me woman. Where was she?''

    "I don't know. I can already feel my heart pinning away for her.'' He replied with a hurt expression on his face.

    "So lets go rent a movie.'' I said.

    "You want to watch a movie while my hearts braking?''

    "Yes.''

    "O.k. but I get to pick.''

    "Fine but-'' I started to say but stopped because some people walked over to our table.

    They were some girls from my old school, cheerleaders in fact. I will not describe what they are wearing because I could not care less. And their names, who knows, I think one of them was named Ashley. Anyway they came over smelling of some kind of perfume, which by the way I'm allergic to any kind of perfume, so I was already getting annoyed.

    "Hey Max! Um…Kate?'' One of the bimbos said not even really looking at me.

    "Cat.'' I replied annoyed.

    "Yeah whatever. Max why weren't you at the game last night. We lost without you.'' Said the same one pretending to pout. 

    "Hey! Now you have the whole charade going.'' I said pretending to be happy.

    "What?'' she asked, rolling her eyes as she said it.

    "Well with that pout and that whole fishy smell coming from you, you could have be a perfect fish impersonator.'' I replied. 

    At the same time, like if they had planed it, they all clicked their tongs and looked down at me in a distasteful way.

    Max was smiling broadly.

    "Well at least we're popular and cheerleaders.'' To this sad comment there were agrees from the other girls.

    *Dear bob what kind of comeback is that? *

    Looking at Max and Artemis I saw that they were laughing at the comment that the girls had made.

    "You know you didn't need to say all that for me to feel sorry for you. The moment you walked in wearing all that pink I felt sorry for you. You guys I have to go to the restroom real quick, I think I'm going to gag because of the smell.'' Saying that I got up and left.

    I could already feel my nose itching to sneeze.

    * Damn why would someone want to drench themselves in that gorse smell? It's just disgusting.*   

    After sneezing a few times I was relived to come out and see that the cheerleaders had left.   

    Sitting back down next to Artemis I leaned over and asked, "Who's Max talking to." 

    Max was on his cell phone nodding his head a lot.

    "He is talking to Frank.''

    *Oh no.*

    When Max got off he looked over at Artemis and I and said, "Well the Pig said that we're in and that they have a special event coming up. Apparently they have found their true leader. What a freak show. So anyway they're going to have some kind of party in honor of all that and we're invited. Sounds fun….huh?''   


	22. Chapter 21

    "Why couldn't a hot actor slash singer come to me and bite my nipple?'' asked Max from his place on the floor.

    The three of us had walked to Max's house, after the whole lunch incident took place, and asked if we could borrow the car to go rent some movies. They said yes only if I drove though, they don't let Max drive their car.

    After about an hour we ended up with three movies, Max picked two and I picked one. As you can obviously tell Max took Artemis's choice. Max got Queen of the Damned and The Lost Boys. I ended up getting Robin Hood Men in Tights. I just love that movie, in my opinion one of the greatest movies ever made. We were currently watching The Queen of the Damned. It was at the bath scene with the roses in the water.

    "Max I don't think one would want to. Their not dumb.'' I said.

    "Your just jealous because it hasn't happened to you.'' Max replied.

    "Oh yes. How did you know?'' I said sarcastically.

    "I'm a psycho I know these things. Now shhhh. I'm trying to watch the movie. 

    (It is supposed to be psycho and not psychic.)

    After that movie we ended up watching my movie, without Artemis. He said that Butler and he needed to go and make a phone call. I think they went to go call Holly because that thing that Frank talked about was going to be tomorrow night. If I was lucky I might not need to go out with Frank.

    During Robin Hood Max and I sang and danced along with the song 'Manly Men.' It was an old tradition with us.

    When that finished, Butler and Artemis still hadn't come, so we decided to watch The Lost Boys without Artemis. I don't think he really liked the movies we picked out anyway.

    "Cat? I know what I want to become when I get to be forty and my parents wont let me live with them. I want to become a vampire hunter!''

    "There is are no such things as vampires.''

    "Everything is based on some kind of truth. Just look at how many vampire movies there are. Besides I have to put my new killing moves to the test. But don't worry I wont kill all of them. I'll let some of the hot chick ones live. They'll just have to bite my nipple and agree to live in my basement.''

    "Max!'' I said in discus.

    "Don't get mad Cat, I'll let you have your way with them too. Since you're my best friend I'll only charge you half the price that I'm going to charge everyone else.''

    I threw a sofa pillow at him before he could open his mouth and say something else.

    *Max!!!!!!*

    When that movie finished and they still weren't back yet Max and I sat staring at the blank TV screen.  

    "Maybe they got kidnapped on their way back and are in a hole in some psychotic persons basement. He could be demanding that they rub lotion over themselves as we speak.''

    "Max one that doesn't happen. Two have you seen Butler? Only a complete idiot would try to do anything to them.''

    "One that does happen, I saw it in two movies Silence of the Lambs and Joe Dirt. Two psychos are disturbed idiots. So there Cat. ''

    "Just shut it Max.'' I said starting to get a little annoyed.

    "You shut it.''

    "No you.''

    "I live here so you shut it.''

    "What does that have to do with anything?''

    "It gives me dibs on anything I want. So I have dibs on telling you to shut it, so shut it.''

    "What? That doesn't make sense.''

    "It dose to me and other people.''

    "You and other people on crack?''

    "Don't be mad because they can understand things that you, the brain, can't.''

    "Hum…riiiggghhht.''

    "Of course I'm right. Now go to bed.''

    "You go to bed.''

    "You're obviously getting cranky due to the need to sleep. So bite your tongue young lady and go to sleep.''

    I was sort of tired but I wasn't going to say so in front of him. It has always been a contest to see who could stay up longer.

    "I'm getting cranky because of you Max. So doom on you, you midget.''

    "I'm six feet tall, stupid. That hardly qualifies as a midget. That only goes to prove my point, your brains shutting down you neeeeed sleep.''

    "I-''

    Before I could answer Mrs. Arista walked in and said, "Both of you get to bed. Your starting to annoy me.''

    "Artemis isn't in bed yet.'' Max whined.

    "He's not my responsibility, now go.''

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

    "Wet-wily Miss. Sunny.'' Said a voice by my bedside.

    Before I could tell Max to leave me alone and go away he stuck his wet finger in my ear.

    "Max!! You sick freak!!!'' I yelled as I opened my eyes and jumped out of bed.

    "Rise and shine my-'' Before he could finish I punched him in the stomach.

    Clutching his side he said, "You don't need to be so violent Cat.''

    "Max, what do you want?'' I said with a sigh.

    "Artemis wants us to wink him in his room. He says he wants to wink-wink us for the wink-wink tonight. This is top-secret wink-wink stuff. You wink-wink me?''

    "What?''

    "Cat you are so dumb when it comes to spy language. Next time I wont interpret it; you never know if the enemy is right out side the door. Artemis wants us to meet him in his room. He says he wants to talk to us for the psychopathic gathering tonight. This is top-secret secret agent stuff. You understand me? Honestly Cat what else could it be? Come on.''

    So I went with Max to Artemis's room without even bothering to get dressed. I could always do that later. I also wanted to know why it took them so long last night.

    When we got to Artemis's room we found him and Butler waiting for us. Closing the door behind me Max and I went to go sit on the bed.

    "Last night we went to go call Holly and tell her what was going on. We also made some plans with her. She's-'' Artemis was interrupted by Max at this point.

    "Who is Holly?''

    Looking at him Artemis seemed to be judging him, "Cat can tell you later. Now back to what I was saying. Butler is going to go with Holly, while the three of us go to this thing in Max's parent's car. Holly and her people think that Opal might have my parents and your relatives there, Cat. So the three of us are going to go in and see if they do. If they do I'll call Butler, who will come in with backup. Does everyone understand?''

    "When we get out of sight can I drive?'' Max asked.

    "No.'' I said.

    "You do know that we have to leave in an hour if we plan to go to this thing? It's like in another state. With that long a drive we have to take turns.'' Said Max.

    "Just hurry up and get ready I want to leave in thirty minutes.'' Said Artemis in a very business like way.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

    After taking a quick shower and getting dressed I was ready to go. I had done it all in exactly thirty minuets, which was mind boggling even to me. It usually took me an hour our more to take a bath. 

    Exiting my room I heard the car honking. And a minuet later Max yelling, "Cat hurry things up!''

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

    "So let me get this straight your telling me that there such things as fairies and one of them kidnapped Artemis's parents and your aunt and uncle.'' Max said for like the tenth time.

     "Damn it Max. Yes. Yes and yesss!'' I yelled back.       

    "Are you two on drugs?''

    "That's it Max one more word out of you and I'm pulling the car over and going back there.''

    "No it's o.k. I believed you the first time you said it. I just wanted to make you mad because you didn't tell me earlier. Me your so-called best friend.''

    I let out an exasperated sigh and reached my hand over to turn on the stereo. But it was just turned back off again by Max.

    "I mean it totally makes sense now. One time when I went to a party there was this guy there who said he was a fairy and that he would show me his powers if I went with him to this one room. Stupid me, I should have gone, but at the time I thought that he was a rapist.''

    "Max?'' I said.

    "Humm?''

    "I'm getting ready to pull over the car.''          

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

    Hey people, I have a new story on fictionpress.com. It's called 'Only this and Nothing more.' It's in the fantasy section.  The story that my sister wants me to do with her is going to be called 'Marshmallows, Bubbles and Lightning.' That one will start sometime this week or the next.  


	23. Chapter 22

    "Can I drive now?'' whined Max, from the back seat.

    "No.'' I said.

    "Now?''

    "No.''

    "How about now?''

    "No!'' Artemis and I both yelled.

    "Fine. Fine. I see how it is now. Your both out to get me.''

    "Max why would we be out to get you? You have nothing of value to us.'' I said with an exasperated sigh.

    "That's not the point.'' 

    "No, the point is that your just arguing to argue.'' I said.

    "What else is there to do?'' Max said, with an innocent voice.

    "We're going to be there in a little while, so just look out the window or something.''

    "Fine.''

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

    When we reached the place this thing was supposed to be held at Artemis called Butler to let him know.

    "Yeah Butler, we're here…. It isolated so you wont have to worry…O.K.'' said Artemis into his cell phone.

    Artemis was right about this place. It was a few miles from anywhere and it looked like it had seen way better days. There was nothing to hide behind because the building was located in the middle, of what seemed to be, an endless plain. There were already a few cars parked to the side of the building, and a buff guy standing at the entrance of the building.

    Coming along-side the other cars I parked.

    "Max did Frank say we had to say something to get in. I don't think that guy will let us in if we don't.''

    "Yeah. He said…. ummm…forgot. Wait give me a second.'' Max was looking out the window, with his brows furrowed.  

    *If he has forgotten I'll kill him.* Turning to Artemis I saw that he was giving Max that same look.

    "I liked the name because it was the name of some drink…'' Max drifted off in thought.

    "Dasani?'' I asked

    "No.''

    "Fuji?'' Artemis asked.

    "No.''

    "Dr. Pepper?'' I said.

    "No.''

    "Cabernet Sauvignon?'' Artemis asked.

    "What!? No.''

    "Wait…it's coming to me. Yes, got it! It's Chardonnay! O.k. lets go. ''

    Getting off the car we began to walk to the guy in front of the door, who had begun to stare at us because we had stayed in the car to long.

    Looking down at us as we walked up to him he said, "Have you the word of admittance?''

    "Chardonnay.'' Said Artemis in his cold voice. Which surprised me because he had stopped talking in it. Or did he just stop talking to me in it?

    "You may enter. Since it seems that you do not have your robes you may borrow some from the box behind the door.'' Saying that he turned away from us and looked at the people who had came up behind us. They indeed were wearing black robes with a hood that covered their faces. 

    Walking forward Artemis opened the door and stepped in, with Max and I following him.              

    Behind the door we found the box that the guy was talking about. We each picked out a robe and put it on.

    "Hey I like this! Do you think they would notice if I took it home? It reminds me of those Harry Potter movies.'' Said Max, as he gazed down at his robe.

    Grabbing his arm I said, "Come along.''

    We followed the lit candles down the corridor. When we reached where everyone else was, we all stopped to take in what was before us.

    Everyone was standing around a circle that was in the middle of the room. In this circle was a huge throne like chair. In front of the chair sat four people. They were tied up, gagged and blindfolded. They were who we were looking for.

    "Oh my bob.'' Said Max in a whisper.

    As if that was some kind of signal Artemis jumped forward, Max quickly grabbed him. 

    "Artemis there is only three of us. We still have to wait for that fairy person too. Just call Butler and tell him that they are here. Leave your cell phone on so all you have to do is say 'go' when that fairy comes out.'' Very unbelievably this came from Max.

    *Who would have thought-*  I was interrupted by Artemis.

    "Lets get closer. The hood should protect me from Opal recognizing me.'' He said devoid of any emotion.

    Some how he was beginning to scare me when he did that. It didn't happen before. 

    Looking at Max in a questioning way he just shrugged his shoulders and started to follow Artemis.

    I quickly walked to catch up with them both and positioned my self between the two. Artemis on my right and Max on my left. We were standing a few feet away from the circle, with people in front of us, but we still had a good view of the people in the circle.

    Looking at my aunt and uncle I found myself hating the person who did this to them. Their clothes were dirty and they looked like they were freezing. Aunt Kate was a very nice person she didn't deserve this.

    Just then a person came up and started to speak.

    "Brothers and sisters we are here tonight to meet our new leader. This is the person we have been waiting for, the person who will lead us in the ending of governments. The person who will take charge and make this world better, cleansing it from its filth. The filth that keeps people blind not letting them breath and grow. In honor of her we will do many things even give our life for her own. I told her we would give her anything that she wanted, but she said she only wanted a small gift from us today, the gift of life. In honor of her today we will sacrifice the four you see before you but first meet our one and only, the most high, our leader, the lady Opal.'' As he stopped there came applause from the people around us.

    Looking over at Artemis I saw that his eyes were deadlocked on the sight ahead of him.

    I stepped over to him, till our shoulders were touching, took hold of his hand, and squeezed it in reassurance. He turned his head and looking down at me he gave me a weary smile, before turning to look ahead again.

     At least I think he did that, the hood was shielding his face and it really was to dark. The only light that shone was the light that was in the circle.  

    A slim little figure stepped into the circle and went to sit in the throne like chair.

    "That's their leader, '' whispered Max, "I thought she would be taller. She's probably doesn't even come to my hip.'' 

    I kicked him at that moment to shut him up.

    "Well it's true.''

    "My dear followers, I would like for you to know that I will never betray you or treat you ill.''

    Applause from the crowed.

    At this point I saw Artemis raise his other hand to his mouth. To anyone who might be watching, it looked like he was coughing into his hand.

    "I know how it is to be betrayed and I will never do that to you. Now which of you will have the honor of spilling the first drop of blood?'' Opal asked, with a smile.

    There were many that stepped forward to my great surprise even Max. 

    Letting go of Artemis's hand I tried to grab for Max. He turned to me and said, "Don't worry, I can take the hobbit down.'' He inclined his head towards Opal.

    But luckily Opal picked the person in front of her. The person stepped up and took a knife that Opal was holding out.

    "Take your pick.'' Said Opal with a smirk.

    The person walked over to Artemis's mom, held up the knife and brought it down…

    That was the last thing I remembered because at that moment there was a blinding white light that knocked me out.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

    I awoke to someone calling my name and shaking me.

    "Cat. Cat, wake up.''    

    "Leave me alone Max.'' I said through gritted teeth.

    "It's not Max, It's Artemis.'' Said Artemis.

    Opening my eyes I remembered all that had happened.

    Sitting up a little to quickly I asked Artemis, "Is your mom o.k.?''

    Steadying me, with his arm Artemis said, "She is fine and so is everyone else. Can you stand?''

    Nodding my head I began to get up, with Artemis's help of course. Looking around, for the first time, I realized that we were no longer in the building. We were out side. All the cars were gone except ours. There was a group of people standing a ways from us, but other than that there was no one.

    Trying to walk I stepped forward but soon realized that that was a mistake, because I started to fall. I would have too, if Artemis hadn't been there to catch me.

    Looking up at him I smiled. He smiled too, before he brought his head down to mine and kissed me.  

    We were interrupted later on by someone coughing.

    Looking over at the group of people I suddenly realized that I knew everyone of them. It was Butler, Max, my aunt, uncle and Artemis's parents and they were all smiling at Artemis and I. 

    "Well this is something new.'' Said Artemis's mother.

    "Not to me, they have been at it ever since they got here. I personally wouldn't leave them alone in a room together. Just for future proposes.'' Said Max with a smile. His smile grew when he saw the scowl that I directed in his way.

    *I'm so going to hurt him!*    

    Before I could take one step in his direction my aunt and uncle were in front of me. They began to hug me at the same time. Body braking hugs considering how weak I thought they were.

    "Oh…my little Cat.'' Said my aunt in tears. "I was so worried that I might lose you when you didn't want to wake up. The fairy said you only got knocked out because you were to close to the spot they were in when they used their magic.''

    "What? What happened?'' I asked, very much confused.

    "Holly, her group and butler come in and used a flash to daze some of the people so that they wouldn't see the fairies. Which knocked you out because it landed to close to you. While the people were in a daze they ran in and captured Opal, with a bit of a struggle. When they got her they went back the way they came, taking us with them. When everyone gave up and left this place they let us come back here.'' Said Artemis, looking at me.

    "Yeah. It's been a great day. Finding out fairies exist seeing that there far more advanced than we are. But they're also the size of hobbits so the world of mankind has a chance. So who's hungry? I don't now about you guys but I'm in the mood for tacos.'' Said Max, who was very much energized.

    Artemis's mom let out a laugh and said, "I'm so hungry I don't care what I eat at this point. 

    Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and headed for the car except Artemis and I.

    Looking down at me he held out his arm and said, "Shall we go?''

    Smiling up at him I said, "lead the way.''

    "Hurry up you two love birds. Yo quiero Taco Bell!'' said Max standing near the back of the car, arms folded over his chest.

    Looking at Artemis we both sighed at the same time and walked over to the car.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

    This is the end. My only friend, the end. –Lead singer from the Doors.

    I hope you liked my story. I do hope you will read my other story on fic.press too. Marshmallows, Bubbles and Lightning is going to be under my sister's name, faey wolf star. Bye. This chapter is dedicated to my little sister who gave me Oreos to keep writing. *,_,*  


End file.
